Les Héritiers du Sang
by Noctambuleuse
Summary: Croyez-vous au fait que la Moralité, l'Amour ou l'Obsession de certains êtres puissent se transmettre de génération en génération jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits? Elle est l'héritière du Clan Hyûga, il est le fondateur de Konoha. Lorsque son père décide soudainement de retourner vivre à Konoha, Hinata est loin de se douter que l'héritage du passé est lourd à porter. [PAUSE]
1. Pacte de Sang I

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter certains personnages de l'univers de Naruto. Par conséquent, ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Beta Reader :** **Yasei No Aijin**

 **Informations :** Voilà une nouvelle fan-fiction qui va entremêler la période Sengoku (première génération) et le Temps Présent (qui est la cinquième génération si je ne dis pas de bêtises). Cela fait environ deux ou trois ans que j'ai cette fan-fiction en tête. J'avoue que je suis très anxieuse à l'idée de la poster ^^"

J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous divertir.

* * *

Pacte de sang I _: Le temps de l'enfance I_

Hashirama attendait patiemment son ami, les pieds plongés dans l'eau claire de la rivière. Il les agitait délicatement laissant ainsi le liquide tiède glisser lentement entre ses orteils, un sourire ravi sur le visage. La quiétude du lieu, le son délicat des petites vagues l'entraînaient dans d'agréables pensées. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Madara, un gamin du même âge que lui et dont la compagnie lui plaisait allègrement en ces temps sombres et terrifiants. Se faire des amis n'était pas chose aisée d'autant plus que les clans rivaux ne cessaient de se faire la guerre.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite afin d'évacuer les sombres pensées qui menaçaient d'ébranler la sérénité de son esprit. En se rendant à la rivière plus tôt, il avait décidé de laisser ses problèmes personnels et familiaux loin de lui. Il y pensera plus tard, lorsqu'il sera de retour chez lui. En attendant, il se releva, se pencha et se rafraîchit avec un peu d'eau qu'il prit dans ses paumes. Il mouilla ses cheveux bruns, passa ses mains sur son visage pensif, lorsqu'il sentit un frisson dans son dos. Vivement, il se retourna et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un petit objet blanc et ovale voler dans sa direction. Il le rattrapa en pleine volée, le bras tendu en avant.

— Une fraction de seconde en plus et il atterrissait sur ta face, se moqua un jeune homme tout vêtu de noir, la main posée nonchalamment sur la hanche et un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Tu te ramollis déjà, mon vieux ?

Hashirama ne vit pas tout de suite de qui il agissait, car sa main lui barrait la vue, mais au son de sa voix, il reconnut aussitôt Madara.

— T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu me tuer avec un lancer comme ça, s'excita l'autre garçon en grinçant des dents. J'étais dans mes pensées ! tenta-t-il de se justifier. Et on prévient quand on fait son apparition quand on est bien élevé !

— Ouais ouais, fit l'autre en récupérant l'objet qui vola cette fois dans sa direction, puis, il le renvoya sur la surface lisse de l'eau, le faisant aisément ricocher.

La pierre plate frappa six fois la surface de l'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau claire sous le regard stupéfait de Hashirama. Et pour cause, Madara l'avait lancé avec tant de facilité que cela le scotchait. Lui n'arrivait à la faire ricocher que trois fois avant que la pierre ne disparaisse au milieu de l'eau. Pourtant, il avait été le meilleur lors de leurs premières rencontres.

Cela le déprima.

— Je suis vraiment nul, je ne mérite pas la vie… Achevez-moi s'il vous plaît !

— Tu déprimes juste pour ça ? grogna Madara. Reprends-toi !

— Ta capacité d'apprentissage est impressionnante. Il y a encore deux semaines, tu ne savais même pas lancer une pierre correctement. Tu te contentais de la balancer comme un bourrin en espérant qu'elle ricoche… C'était tellement pitoyable. Dommage que je sois si lent… Est-ce que je mérite la vie ? lui demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

— T'as fini, oui ? s'impatienta ce dernier.

— Tu es anormalement en retard aujourd'hui, fit Hashirama en prenant à nouveau place sur l'herbe fraîche et replongeant ses pieds nus dans l'eau tiède de la rivière.

Il se laissa aller en arrière en plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque, afin de profiter du ciel, qui n'était plus tout à fait bleu, et recevoir la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil qui se faisaient déjà orange.

— Oui, répondit simplement le garçon aux vêtements à longues manches. Il prit place à ses côtés sans s'allonger. Il y a eu un imprévu de dernière minute et je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant que l'on m'en donne l'autorisation.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu veux en parler ?

Madara expira bruyamment. Oui, il voulait en parler mais cela était délicat. Il ne devait pas trop en dire, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami sur sa véritable identité. Alors, il se posa mille et une questions avant de répondre. Un silence s'était installé entre les deux, l'un réfléchissant à la manière d'amener le sujet et l'autre attendant simplement que son ami crache le morceau, sans le bousculer.

— Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu une visite particulière d'un clan que je ne connais pas, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

— Tu peux être un peu plus explicite ?

— Je devais obligatoirement être présent, mais je n'ai pas trop compris en quoi ma présence était nécessaire, peu importe la manière dont je tourne et retourne le problème dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça !

— … Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

— C'était au sujet d'un mariage, je crois…, finit par lâcher le jeune garçon légèrement rouge sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Il allait enchaîner sur autre chose mais le rire étouffé de Hashirama le fit froncer des sourcils. Alors, il se tourna vers lui et trouva son visage rouge à force de retenir son souffle pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mais c'était trop tard, et un rire gras et amical rompit le calme du lieu et s'éleva dans les airs, ce qui rendit Madara légèrement furieux. Comment pouvait-il se marrer ainsi devant lui et face à un sujet aussi sérieux que le mariage ?

— Ça te fais rire, coupe au bol ?

— Non, non ce n'est pas ça, continua-t-il hilare, mais c'est la manière dont tu le dis qui est drôle. Si tu avais vu ta tête, on aurait dit qu'on t'avait forcé à prendre les armes et à faire la guerre contre ton gré…

Il s'arrêta à la fin de sa phrase espérant ne pas avoir fait une boulette, bien que parler de guerre dans ce contexte n'était pas particulièrement étrange, mais il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons concernant sa véritable identité.

— Je veux dire, se reprit-il, que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, on passera inévitablement par là… Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Avoir une descendance est le but de tout homme, tu ne crois pas ? Et autrement qu'avec une femme, je ne pense pas la chose possible…

— Laisse tomber, tu n'y comprends rien. Je préfèrerais largement aller en guerre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

En réalité si, Hashirama savait ce qu'il essayait de dire. Ils se trouvaient dans un contexte de guerre ou la durée moyenne de la vie n'excédait pas les trente ans. Les jeunes hommes et les enfants mourraient par centaine et les femmes devenaient parfois veuves quelques jours après leur union. C'est pourquoi, il fallait unir les jeunes rapidement, dès leurs premières menstruations pour les filles et vers quinze ans pour les garçons. Ainsi, ces guerriers en puissance voyaient leur clan respectif prospérer.

Dans ces conditions, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour et ils en étaient conscients. Pourtant, Hashirama Senju caressait au plus profond de son être l'espoir de pouvoir s'unir à Mito Uzumaki, du Village des Tourbillons dont sa famille et la sienne entretenait des liens privilégiés. Il avait pu l'apercevoir deux ou trois fois, alors qu'il était en mission pas loin de son village, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Quand il sera en âge, il lui demandera sa main à coup sûr, pensa-t-il, déterminé. Mais l'idée qu'il devra peut-être en épouser une autre lui déchirait déjà le cœur, même à son jeune âge. Elle demeurera la seule fille qu'il aimera. Il en fit le serment dans son for intérieur.

— Tu en aimes une autre ? questionna-t-il sincèrement Madara qui cette fois-ci, rougit brusquement.

— N-non, pas spécialement… Mais c'est juste que ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'aspire… Pour le moment. J'ai du mal à me projeter et me dire que j'aimerais avoir des enfants qui vivront dans ce monde déchiré par la haine et le sang… C'est tout.

— Je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire, mais vois la chose autrement. N'aimerais-tu pas une femme qui t'épaulera contre vents et marrées et qui sera toujours auprès de toi à te soutenir ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je me demande si je serais un jour capable d'aimer, une autre personne que quelqu'un de ma famille. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux, tu sais.

— Je sais, c'est la même chose pour moi, si tu veux savoir. Il faut que les choses changent, pour que tu arrêtes de broyer du noir et que tu vives enfin ! L'as-tu vue ? La prétendante ?

— Non et je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet. Les présentations officielles auront lieu prochainement… Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle sera docile et travailleuse. Rien de plus agaçant qu'une chouineuse et une flemmarde.

Le soleil déclina tranquillement, faisant rougeoyer le ciel pervenche. Il était l'heure de se quitter pour les deux amis, et comme à chaque fois, c'était un déchirement, même s'ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient certainement le lendemain. Ils restaient plantés là un bon moment à regarder les derniers rayons du soleil briller avec force, silencieux. Chacun allait retrouver son clan ainsi que la dure réalité de leur condition de shinobis. Tous deux priaient pour qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne soit pas annoncée à leur retour, comme la mort d'un de leur proches ou pire, la destruction de leur clan. Malgré toute la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur tribu respective, ils ne pouvaient valider les guerres qu'ils menaient au nom de la paix, alors que celle-ci était à portée de main. Tous deux avaient des idéaux dans leur cœur, mais ne pouvaient encore se l'avouer.

Il était bien trop tôt, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre au pied de la montagne, afin de s'entraîner au combat quelques heures avant de se rafraîchir à la rivière. Madara riait aux blagues douteuses de Hashirama avec passion, mais lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta sur l'herbe moite, il en fit de même. Et pour cause, il y avait quelqu'un ici. Une fille. Elle était vêtue d'un long kimono mauve à fleurs de grenadiers bleues, faisant face à l'eau claire.

— Qui c'est celle-là ? fit Madara en la pointant du doigt.

— Je ne sais pas, on devrait se rapprocher d'elle pour en savoir plus.

Et alors qu'ils entreprirent d'avancer, une voix ferme s'éleva dans l'air.

— Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus dans ma direction !

Ils s'arrêtèrent nets, ne sachant quoi faire et se regardèrent, pantois. Qui était donc cette petite effrontée qui leur donnait des ordres ? Elle se tourna enfin, dévoilant des iris particulières et Madara écarquilla ses pupilles de jais. Les yeux de cette fille étaient semblables à ceux des membres du clan qui étaient venus leur rendre visite, la veille.

— Comment osez-vous seulement partager le même oxygène que moi, grinça-t-elle des dents en les toisant, le menton vers le haut et le regard sévère. Fouler la terre de gens comme vous est un affront et une insulte à mon rang ! Qu'est-ce que Père avait en tête en décidant de me faire désormais vivre sur cette terre souillée par l'égoïsme et la vanité !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, intervient Madara. Et qui t'es d'abord ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent face à tant d'outrances.

— Insolent ! hurla-t-elle tremblante de colère. Tu oses t'adresser directement à moi ? Ainsi ? sans intermédiaire ? C'est impardonnable ! Je ferai en sorte que ta punition soit à la hauteur de ton affront, ragea-t-elle les poings fermement serrés.

— Arrête de lui parler, murmura Hashirama, tu es en train de la mettre en rogne. Excusez-nous Votre Altesse, loin de nous l'idée de vous importuner ou de vous manquer de respect, fit-il tout haut, c'est juste que nous aimerions-

— Insolent, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en coupant le brun effectivement affublé d'une coupe au bol. Je ferai raser cette ridicule coiffure avant que tu ne te fasses fouetter !

— Pas touche à ma coiffure, rétorqua simplement Hashirama en lissant ses cheveux de ses paumes. J'y apporte beaucoup de soins pour atteindre une telle brillance.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi aussi ? Peu importe, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter comme ça, protesta Madara en prenant la direction de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas une gamine qui me dictera ma conduite, énonça-t-il en relevant ses manches théâtralement.

— Arrête, ne la frappe pas. Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'une gamine.

— Détends-toi, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je vais seulement lui montrer où est sa place, avec une petite correction, ricana-t-il.

Le voyant approcher dans sa direction, elle fit un pas en arrière et se trouva au bord de la rivière.

— Ne m'approche pas ! Comment oses-tu ? Ton regard n'a pas le droit de se poser sur moi, humain, fustigea-t-elle ne sachant quoi faire face à ce garçon qui marchait vers elle déterminé et le regard sombre. Il suffit ! Arrête ! Mon père en entendra parler !

Ces menaces ne firent pas céder Madara qui arriva à sa hauteur. Il leva la main, mais la jeune fille dont les cheveux platine étaient sévèrement ramenés vers le haut en un chignon chic, recula en arrière pour esquiver le coup, tomba en arrière. Ce n'était pas profond, mais maintenant, ces vêtements étaient trempés d'un mélange boueux et sableux.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

Le jeune homme avait levé la main afin de la rattraper sachant sa chute inévitable et non pas pour la frapper. En voyant son regard penaud, il pouffa de rire et lui tendit à nouveau la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, relève-toi. On séchera ton kimono au soleil.

Mais loin de s'en emparer, la jeune fille plissa ses yeux mouillés de larmes et ouvrit grand la bouche. Un cri strident s'arracha à sa gorge blanche et s'éleva dans le ciel.

— Ce soyeux kimono venait de chez Oba ! Me dire de le sécher aussi légèrement au soleil ? Maintenant, il est foutu à cause de toi ! Est-ce que tu connais la valeur d'un tel article ? Même vendre toutes tes dents ne suffirait pas à le rembourser ! Insolent, effronté, personnage grossier ! l'injuria-t-elle avec rage alors que Madara se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pris l'exemple des dents pour justifier la valeur de son vêtement.

Hashirama se précipita à sa rescousse.

— Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, laisse-nous t'aider. On discutera de ton kimono plus tard ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais pour le moment, sors de l'eau ou tu vas attraper froid.

— Qui t'as donné la permission de me tutoyer, et même de me regarder d'abord. Vous les humains, vous êtes des personnages sans aucune manière ! Je vous déteste ! Hors de ma vue ! Hors de ma vue !

— Mais calme toi voyons. Tiens, prends ma main, sort de là et n'en parlons plus. Ce n'était qu'un accident sans importance.

— Hors de ma vue, j'ai dit ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

En disant cela, des veines vinrent orner ses iris pâles et violets. Maintenant, des pupilles lactées apparurent.

— Je pense qu'on l'a vraiment mise en rogne cette fois-ci, on devrait faire comme elle l'a ordonné et déguerpir de sa vue avant que les choses ne dégénèrent sérieusement. Les ricochets, ça sera pour une autre fois, je crois, paniqua Hashirama.

Il prit la main de son ami et entreprit de s'en aller sans demander leur reste. Mais c'était sans connaître la témérité de Madara Uchiha.

— Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va m'effrayer ! Et puis, tu as vu comme moi ? Ces yeux… J'ai envie de voir de quoi elle est capable, fit-il en se dégageant de la poigne de son ami.

— Alors maintenant tu veux te battre contre elle ? Contre une fille ?

— Fille ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi, je veux juste voir de quoi elle est capable. Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'intrigue pas, Hashirama.

— Répondre non serait mentir, tu le sais bien. Mais je ne peux juste pas te laisser faire ça !

— Je vous somme de me révéler vos noms à l'instant ou bien, vous le paierez de votre vie, menaça-t-elle en se relevant avec grâce, malgré la lourdeur de ses vêtements ayant pris l'eau.

Elle fonça sur eux si rapidement qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de la voir arriver et ils esquivèrent avec justesse son attaque. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, sur leurs gardes. De ce qu'ils purent apercevoir, elle ne plaisantait pas et elle décida de prendre Madara pour cible. Il est celui dont l'offense était impardonnable.

— **Juken !**

Cette technique lui permit de voir toutes les entrées de chakra qui parcouraient le corps de Madara. Celui-ci se mit simplement en garde afin de pouvoir la contrer facilement à la moindre attaque. Elle s'élança à nouveau vers lui, et il fut surpris de constater qu'en plus de ne pas frapper au hasard, elle y mettait de la force et de la technique. Elle cherchait à atteindre ses points vitaux qu'il s'efforçait de protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. La hargne et la force qu'elle y mettait le firent sourire, alors que le bruit des coups contrés retentissait dans l'atmosphère comme de violentes gifles. Elle parvenait aisément à le faire reculer sans difficulté. Alors, jugeant que l'heure n'était plus au jeu, il lui empoigna le bras qui allait le frapper au visage avec aisance.

— Tu danses bien, remarqua-t-il. De quel clan viens-tu donc ?

Mais plutôt que de répondre, la jeune fille se fâcha davantage.

— Me toucher sans permission ? Insolent !

Maladroitement, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre, Madara s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur, puis, elle gifla son visage. Mais, étant de faible constitution, elle avait mis trop de force dans son royal coup de pied et de ce fait, la considérable gifle qu'elle lui avait assénée n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

À bout de souffle, elle prit un peu de recul et à son tour s'agenouilla contre sa volonté.

— Ah, je savais que tout ça allait mal tourner ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'écoute jamais ? affirma Hashirama en s'approchant d'eux. Tout va bien, Madara ?

— Je crois que je serai dans l'incapacité de faire pipi pendant un bon moment, admit-il larmoyant et les lèvres pincées. Elle a plus de ressources que ce qu'elle laisse paraître.

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la gagnante de ce combat improvisé. Tout va bien ?

— Ne me parle pas ! suffoquait-elle, la respiration chaude et douloureuse.

— Aaaah ! Grogna Hashirama en s'arrachant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ?

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille tourna de l'œil et perdit connaissance.

— Regarde, tu l'as poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est de ta faute.

— C'est elle qui nous a défiés. Heureusement que l'un d'entre nous a eu les tripes de relever le défi, poule mouillée !

— Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, je ne voulais simplement pas me battre contre une fille. Tu as vu comment les choses se sont terminées ? fit-il remarquer en soulevant délicatement la jeune fille pour la placer dans son dos.

Le contact avec ces vêtements mouillés lui tira une moue désagréable.

— C'est peut-être une fille, mais elle est loin d'être faible, ajouta Madara. Je me demande de quel clan elle peut bien provenir.

Il se questionnait, mais il était sûr qu'elle était membre du clan venu leur rendre visite la veille. Étaient-ils aussi importants qu'elle le laissait paraître ? La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses pupilles sûrement héréditaires, comme c'était le cas pour son clan.

— Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère qu'on ne lui a pas réellement fait offense comme elle le déclare. Sinon, ils pourraient bien nous faire la guerre.

Ils se mirent en marche et décidèrent de retourner au pied de la montagne, là où ils avaient construit une petite cabane. Elle y contenait des vivres et des couvertures. Là, Hashirama demanda à Madara de poser une couverture au sol, sur laquelle il déposa la jeune fille toujours dépourvue de nom. Sur cela, Madara quitta son ami et s'en alla chez lui se faire soigner et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Hashirama resta près de la fille, pensif. Il avait une tonne de questions à lui poser. Au vu des premiers éléments de son caractère, cela était mal parti, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il verrait bien ce que son réveil lui réservera.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois la nuit tombée et fut surprise par le feu de camp allumé.

— Tu es enfin réveillée ? demanda une voix près d'elle.

— Toi, souffla-t-elle.

— Oh, veuillez pardonner mon insolence, se reprit-il, je voulais dire, vous êtes enfin réveillée, Votre Altesse ?

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? Réponds ! ordonna-t-elle sans relever son ironie.

— Pas loin de la rivière, tu t'y es évanouie.

— Continue à me vouvoyer, je te prie !

— Oh désolé, mais c'est déconcertant de vouvoyer une jeune fille de ton âge. Tu dois être même plus jeune que moi, je pense. Qu'elle âge vous-avez ? Et comment tu t'appelles ?

— Comment ose..

— C'est bon, arrête avec ça, ça en devient lassant. Moi c'est Hashirama et l'autre, c'est mon ami, il se nomme Madara. J'aimerais m'excuser pour lui, c'est un peu une tête brûlée, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il ne te voulait pas de mal. Alors, comme tu t'appelles ?

— Ne pense pas que je te le dirai, fit-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté pour se détourner de son regard.

— Ok, prends-le comme tu veux, lança-t-il en levant les yeux. Est-ce que tu as faim ? On a de la viande séchée et un peu d'eau si tu veux te restaurer un peu, avant de rentrer. D'ailleurs, où est ce que tu vis ? Tu ne sembles pas d'ici… Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas cessé de nous traiter d'humains…

— Comme si j'allais manger de la nourriture terrestre, et arrête de me parler.

— Ce que tu es obstinée. Ok, si tu le prends comme ça ! Tant pis pour toi.

Il se leva néanmoins et alla chercher de quoi manger. La jeune fille se redressa et le suivit du regard. Elle posa ses pupilles nacrées sur le plat qu'il avait à la main et détourna le regard, lorsqu'il posa ses iris sombres sur les siennes. Amusé, le brun approcha le plat devant elle.

— Mange. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça te donnera des forces. Si tu as peur que je t'empoisonne, je peux manger avant…

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Alors, le garçon commença à manger lentement et à boire. Il était tard et il aurait déjà dû être chez lui, mais laisser cette fille sans défense n'était pas sûr, bien qu'il ne la connût pas. Le fait qu'elle soit si discrète sur son identité l'intriguait. Elle le faisait pour se protéger, comme eux tous. Et puis, il y avait son odeur. Elle était fruitée et sucrée, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le fruit dont le parfum avait été extrait.

— Tu possèdes une bonne odeur, lui fit-il remarquer tout haut. Quel est ton parfum ?

 _" C'est quoi cette question ? "_ Se réprimanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela et contenta de rester muette, le regard toujours dans le vague pour éviter de rencontrer ses yeux.

— Tu sais, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur nous deux, une autre personne aurait pu être dangereuse. Ici, ce n'est pas un lieu sûr où règne la paix. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

— Épargne-moi avec tes conseils… Coupe au bol fit-elle, moqueuse.

— Coupe au bol ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu m'insultes alors que j'aurai dû être rentré depuis longtemps ? Je serai puni par ta faute. Ah, bah, j'ai bien eu raison d'être gentil avec tant d'ingratitude de ta part.

— …

Il se calma.

— Ton kimono a séché au moins ?

Elle ne répondit pas, son ventre se mit à gargouiller brutalement, ce qui fit rire le garçon.

— Peut-être que tu n'es pas humaine, mais je vois que nous réagissons de la même manière face à la faim ! rit-il. Allez, mange un bout, je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle ne fit rien pendant un court instant, puis elle se pencha vers le plat, saisit du bout des doigts un morceau de bœuf séché qu'elle porta avec beaucoup d'a priori à ses lèvres. Et si ce truc qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rendait malade ? Elle ouvrit les lèvres finement et dévoila une petite rangée de dents qui croqua dans la viande avec scepticisme. Mâchouillant un bon moment, elle devait avouer que cela était bon et qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté de mets aussi goûteux. Après avoir fini son morceau, elle questionna :

— Comment appelles-tu cela ?

— Oh, c'est juste de la viande séchée, ça se conserve très bien et c'est plein de protéines. C'est bon ?

— Je dois avouer que cela a éveillé mes papilles. C'est la première fois que j'en mange. Il n'y en a pas, là d'où je viens.

Achevant sa phrase, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle en dévoilant ses larges dents blanches. De son index, il frôla son petit nez avec douceur. Elle baissa légèrement la tête en rougissant sans reculer, surprise par le geste.

— Je suis heureux que tu aimes. N'hésite pas à boire. Le sel déshydrate beaucoup.

Elle se saisit de l'eau contenue dans un étrange récipient, mais but tout de même. Quand la soif prenait, on n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur sa qualité.

— Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi… Sincèrement. Mais je ne peux te dire beaucoup de choses sur moi. C'est secret.

Dire ces mots lui écorchait la bouche, mais elle avait quand même reçu une base d'éducation et remercier son sauveur en faisait partie.

— J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Le plus important, c'est de te protéger. Mais il est vraiment tard et j'aimerais savoir ou je peux te raccompagner.

— Je suis venue chez le Daimyo en visite… Alors je pense qu'il faille me raccompagner là-bas.

— Le Daimyo ? répéta-t-il interloqué. Alors tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui ! D'accord, fit le garçon en se mettant sur ses jambes. On ne devrait plus tarder. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour toi.

Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre.

Ils marchèrent l'un près de l'autre, le pas lent. Hashirama se callait à la marche de la jeune qui devait être encore épuisée après avoir utilisé son chakra. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle sembla s'adoucir. Il ne savait pas d'où elle était originaire, mais on pouvait affirmer que c'était une forte tête.

Soudain, de lourds et nombreux pas se firent entendre, comme si un groupe passait par là. Hashirama se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer et à défendre la fille, au péril de sa vie. Un régiment d'hommes vêtus comme des cavaliers les encerclèrent avec habilité.

— Princesse ! hurla le chef. Où étiez-vous passée ? Savez-vous la peur que vous venez d'infliger au Roi ?

— …

— Et lui, qui est-ce ? questionna-t-il la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

— C'est… Mon ami, fit-elle en reprenant son ton hautain. Il m'a protégée pendant que vous, bande d'incapables, étiez en train de chercher dans la mauvaise direction. J'en ferai mention à Père !

— Princesse, veuillez nous pardonner, mais nous n'aurions jamais imaginé que vous vous seriez aventurée jusque dans la montagne.

— Il ne faut omettre aucun lieu lorsque l'on cherche quelqu'un ! Bien, à présent, rentrons ! Je suis exténuée.

— À vos ordres.

Ils la laissèrent prendre le pas avant de le refermer sur elle, mais elle s'arrêta et fit marche arrière.

Elle retira de sa nuque le collier qui dans l'obscurité de la nuit prenait une teinte émeraude qu'elle jeta aux pieds du garçon.

— Voilà de quoi rembourser la dette de cette nuit. Et si cela n'est pas suffisant, tu peux toujours réclamer ton dû chez le Daimyo, où nous reposons. Soit sans crainte et formule ta demande. De l'or, des pierres précieuses, je peux tout te donner et aucune offense ne te sera faite. Hashirama, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu ne te feras pas trop gronder par ma faute, conclut-elle pleine de gratitude.

Il dévisagea le collier un instant.

— Ce collier et ta richesse ne m'intéressent pas, mais si tu veux vraiment rembourser ta dette, dis-moi juste comment tu t'appelles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant puis demanda :

— Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? On ne se reverra sans doute jamais.

— Parce que maintenant tu es mon amie, tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit-il simplement. Tu connais notre repaire, alors désormais, tu peux t'y rendre quand tu le voudras. Et après ce que tu as fait à Madara, il voudra sûrement prendre sa revanche et je ne veux surtout pas rater ça ! Je te soutiens à cent pour-cent.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et brillèrent.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

— Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Sukeko-sama, Hashirama.

— Dans ce cas Sukeko-sama, ça sera Sukeko-sama, affirma-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

Il ramassa le collier à ses pieds et lui dit :

— Je vais en prendre soin. À une prochaine fois, bye bye, fit-il en agitant les bras.

 _Boum-boum._

C'est le au revoir le plus chaleureux qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de sa vie.

* * *

C'est une gifle douloureuse qui accueillit Hashirama à son retour dans son clan. Et pour cause, il avait raté une visite importante. En effet, un clan plus que prestigieux était venu leur rendre visite et le principal concerné ne s'était même pas montré. Son père et actuel chef du clan, avait dû meubler son absence et faire en sorte que le visiteur ne soit pas pressé de s'en aller. Cette visite était capitale pour leur avenir. L'homme avait fini par s'en aller à cause d'une urgence.

La fille avait disparu.

— Où étais-tu encore passé ? Encore avec ce gamin avec lequel tu traînes depuis quelque temps ?

Il le questionnait, mais le pauvre garçon encaissait les coups, sans pouvoir répondre. Lorsque son père avait fini de tuméfier son visage, il lui fit face, le regard brillant.

— J'étais avec une jeune fille. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve. C'était une Princesse.

D'abord dubitatif, son père leva la main haute afin de lui asséner un nouveau coup, mais l'immobilisa en l'air. Son regard s'écarquilla.

— Une Princesse ?

Ses yeux, de quelle couleur étaient-ils, demanda-t-il prestement.

— Je ne sais pas trop, blanc je dirais…

Le père sourit de toutes ces dents et après avoir cogné son gamin, il le prit dans ses bras avec amour et compassion.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sauve ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Est ce qu'elle était en danger ? Des Uchiha ont essayé de l'attaquer ?

— Non, elle s'était évanouie. J'ai pris soin d'elle et je l'emmenais voir le Daimyo, jusqu'à ce que l'on rencontre des cavaliers. Pourquoi êtes-vous si concerné par cette affaire, père ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon fils ! Mais je peux te dire que tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui. Tout n'est pas encore vain, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui prie de rassembler ses armes afin de repousser les Uchiha qui s'approchaient trop de leur terrain. Faisant la moue, il s'exécuta avec obligeance. C'était son devoir en tant que Shinobi. Mais ce soir-là, une tragédie survint. Itama, l'un de ses frères perdit la vie. Son corps était encore chaud, lorsque pris d'une fureur sourde, Hashirama s'était jeté sur son corps ensanglanté et gisant contre un mur de béton.

* * *

 **Notes** : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce premier chapitre s'inscrit dans la première génération. On y verra comme personnages principaux et secondaires : Hashirama, Madara, Mito Uzumaki, Sukeko, Izuna et Tobirama.


	2. Pacte de Sang II

**Disclaimer : Le blabla habituel. Je crois que toute personne lisant sur ce site sait que Naruto ne m'appartient pas et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire commerce avec ma modeste fan-fiction. Bien cordialement.**

 **Beta Reader : Yasei no Aijin**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça motive ! J'essaie de faire au mieux :D

 **Mina :** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle saura te plaire :)

 **Je remercie très chaleureusement Guest, Misachiii et Mina pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

 _Pacte de sang II - Le temps de l'enfance II_

Hashirama revint à la source quelques semaines plus tard seulement. Il était assis près du cours d'eau, persuadé que celle-ci emporterait sa tristesse le long de ces douces vagues et la faire disparaître à jamais. Le bruit qu'elles faisaient apaisait son cœur meurtri. Cette guerre entre clans était stupide. Peu importe à quel point il retournait cette pensée dans son esprit, c'était la seule conclusion. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'arrêter cela, avant que d'autres catastrophes ne surviennent encore. Trop d'enfants avaient déjà perdu la vie.

Mardara ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et se confiant à lui, le jeune Senju ne put retenir des chaudes larmes couler le long de ses orifices tels que les yeux ou la bouche. L'autre essaya de le réconforter comme il put. Lui aussi connaissait la douleur de perdre un frère cadet. Mais c'était le prix à payer de leur condition de guerriers. Ils devaient le subir à moins de faire bouger les choses.

Sukeko traversait la forêt tranquillement. De loin, elle aperçut les deux garçons converser. Très heureuse de revoir Hashirama, elle s'élança à travers les robustes arbres du bois, n'omettant pas de tenir les pans du bas de son kimono vers le haut afin que cela ne la gêne pas dans sa course. Voilà des jours qu'elle revenait ici, à la même heure pour le voir à nouveau, sans succès. Enfin le voici qui pointait le bout de son nez. Soudainement, elle se souvint qu'elle avait une dignité et un rang à tenir. Alors, elle s'arrêta, lissa son kimono aux motifs printaniers, plaqua de sa petite paume les quelques mèches rebelles qui auraient pu s'échapper de son chignon serré et avança délicatement.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle jeta un regard mauvais à Madara, puis la nuque bien en avant elle demanda au garçon assis au sol :

— As-tu réfléchi à ta récompense ? Ce que tu as fait la dernière fois a été rapporté à Père. Ainsi, il promit de te récompenser généreusement, commença-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

— Je ne veux rien, répondit-il simplement la voix enrouée par la tristesse.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et se racla la gorge.

— Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, insista Sukeko. Tous les diamants et les pierres précieuses que tu souhaites. Vous les humains raffolez de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demande ce que tu veux, il te sera accordé.

— Tout l'or du monde ne rend pas heureux, Sukeko… Sama. Sache-le ! se fâcha-t-il. Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Mon frère a été tué… Penses-tu pouvoir le faire revenir à la vie ? Avec tes pierres précieuses ? Manda-t-il en la fixant sévèrement.

Elle ne dit rien surprise par son ton et jeta un regard en direction de Madara qui la méprisa à son tour.

— Les gens friqués sont tellement arrogants qu'ils en viennent à ne plus avoir de sentiments, persifla-t-il entre ses dents. Et ils sont bien trop orgueilleux pour demander pardon après avoir fait offense. C'est là leur plus gros défaut !

Sukeko ne comprit pas toute suite que c'était d'elle que Madara faisait mention. Apparemment, elle avait offensé quelqu'un et devait demander pardon. Mais on demandait pardon comment ? Alors que les deux garçons la dévisageaient toujours, elle détourna le regard et son menton se fit si haut que son regard était maintenant dirigé vers le ciel.

— Tu es détestable ! l'insulta Madara.

— Je ne te permets pas, humain ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire et demande pardon !

— Toi, commence par demander pardon à Hashirama.

— Je n'ai fait aucune offense !

— Si tu l'as offensé !

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et je ne te permets pas de me contredire, et même de m'adresser la parole, d'abord.

— Tellement détestable ! fit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres retroussées en une moue dégoûtée.

— Et toi tu n'es qu'un…

— Ça suffit vous deux ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vais m'en aller. Je préfère être seul que vous entendre vous disputer ridiculement. Les choses sont assez soûlantes comme ça.

Les deux êtres en conflits se tournèrent le dos et Hashirama put pénétrer un instant dans de douloureuses pensées, où il voyait son frère maintenant décédé sourire avec compassion à son égard.

— Je suis désolée… Pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, Hashirama, finit par s'excuser la blonde.

Madara sourit fièrement. Finalement, cet âne avait compris. Il allait la féliciter, mais :

— Bien que je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je dois m'excuser d'abord, enchaîna-t-elle franchement.

— Mais de quelle planète tu débarques, toi ? On aurait pu se passer de ta remarque, répliqua Madara, outré par tant de franchise.

— Je fais simplement preuve d'honnêteté. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi, humain !

— Espèce de…

— Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée. Merci pour tes condoléances, intervient Hashirama.

Condoléances ? Qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose se demanda la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça se mangeait ? Pourtant, elle n'avait rien apporté.

— Sais-tu ce qui pourra me faire remonter le moral ?

— Si tu formules ton souhait, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour l'exaucer. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, la fois dernière. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis à cause de moi.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour elle, se questionna Madara se sentant exclu de la conversation sans pourtant oser le demander.

— J'aimerais revoir ton Taijutsu.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

— Mon quoi ?

— Taijutsu, tu sais le truc que tu as fait quand tu nous as attaqué la dernière fois ?

— Tu veux dire le Juken ?

— C'est comme ça que ce truc s'appelle ? questionna Madara en entrant dans la conversation.

— On ne te parle pas à toi !

— Je vais me la faire, grogna-t-il.

— Le Juken est une technique qui nécessite de posséder le Byakugan, annonça-t-elle en ignorant royalement Madara. Puis elle s'interrompit dans ses explications. Je ne peux pas trop en dire en réalité…

— D'accord, fit Hashirama, mais est-ce que tu veux bien nous en faire une démonstration à nouveau ?

— Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui je veux bien. Je veux à nouveau affronter ce sinistre individu, fit-elle en pointant l'autre brun du doigt.

— Sinistre individu ? Moi ? Il souffla. Il fallait qu'il se calme au risque de la tuer ! Très bien, je relève le défi.

— Tu es bien sûr ? Fit-elle narquoise. Tu risques de hurler comme une fille, comme la fois dernière. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser à nouveau. D'ailleurs, à ce niveau, est-ce que tout va bien ? Arrives-tu à faire pipi correctement ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je connais-

— La ferme et viens m'affronter ! craqua-t-il.

Elle gloussa dans sa manche. Ils s'éloignèrent du bord de la rivière et prirent place dans l'herbe fraîche avec pour unique spectateur Hashirama qui était très attentif à ce que la blonde faisait. Lui aussi s'interrogeait beaucoup à son sujet. Il fallait qu'il récolte le plus d'informations possibles sur elle, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Elle pouvait s'en aller à tout jamais.

— Pas longtemps par contre, parce que je ne tiens pas bien mon énergie spirituelle.

— Arrête de te chercher des excuses et viens m'affronter ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serai doux comme un agneau.

Celui-là lui sortait vraiment par les trous de nez. Alors, elle se mit en position offensive et activa son Byakugan. Elle pouvait voir les points de chakra de Madara. Celui-ci, ayant un clan qui possédait également des pupilles héréditaires, les prit au sérieux et les considéra du même niveau que celles appartenant à son clan pour éviter toute surprise. Et comme lors de leur premier affrontement, elle se mit à le frapper à des points précis, comme le foie, le pancréas ou encore le cœur. Bien qu'il n'était pas difficile de la repousser, la précision dans ses attaques démontrait qu'elle faisait partie d'un clan qui connaissait la guerre et qui enseignait des techniques mortelles pour vaincre ses adversaires. Pourtant, il nota qu'elle manquait de souplesse et de discipline sans aucun doute, ce qui rendait ces coups moins pertinents. Et alors qu'elle mettait de l'impulsion dans chacune de ses mains, son souffle devint rapidement court et elle dut s'arrêter.

— C'est tout ce que je peux faire, pour le moment, suffoqua-t-elle, en mettant un genou à terre.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa in extremis et plongea son regard dans ces pupilles.

— Est ce que ça va aller ? Ne va pas nous faire un nouveau malaise.

— Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

— Hé, protesta-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais simplement t'aider.

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

— Ok, je te lâche alors.

Et il la laissa brutalement glisser sur le nid d'herbe épaisse qui tapissait la clairière.

— Hé, est-ce que ça va ? Madara, ça ne va de la laisser tomber comme ça ? accourut Hashirama.

— C'est elle qui l'a demandé ! se renfrogna-t-il.

— Elle est trop fière, ne fais pas tout ce qu'elle dit, parce qu'elle le dit.

Lorsqu'il voulut l'aider à se relever, à son tour, il fut repoussé avec violence.

— Je vais y arriver toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides !

Il fronça les sourcils confus. Pourquoi se montait-elle si agressive quand il s'agissait du contact physique ? Ou bien était-ce le fait de lui avoir proposé de l'aide qui l'avait froissé ?

— Ok. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai remarqué que tu retenais ta respiration durant le combat, croisa-t-il les bras.

— Je l'ai vu aussi, acquiesça Madara.

— Ça doit être inconscient, mais cela t'handicape et te rend moins libre dans tes mouvements.

De plus, ça te fatigue bien plus rapidement. Essaie de reprendre ton souffle durant tes entraînements et si tu n'y arrives pas, essaie de trouver la cause à ce problème, comme ça tu pourras y remédier.

Elle était trop occupée à reprendre sa respiration pour répondre à cette remarque. Néanmoins, elle avait noté ce qu'il venait de dire.

— C'est bien la première fois que je vois un tel jutsu, murmura Madara tout haut, pensif. Toi, tu n'es pas d'ici. Pas de ce monde, je veux dire.

— Si tu savais où était mon lieu de naissance, tu n'oserais pas me regarder dans les yeux, petit impertinent.

— Petit impertinent ? Ça commence à bien faire ! Hashirama, parle-lui avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge à cette petite garce mal élevée ! Toi, elle t'écoute au moins.

— Sukeko-sama, soyez gentille s'il vous plaît. J'en appelle à votre bonté d'âme, tenta-t-il.

— Tu penses que je vais t'écouter ? Tu es aussi impertinent que lui !

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour déprimer Hashirama.

— Tu as vu le résultat maintenant, surenchérit Madara.

— Hum, fit-elle en le prenant de haut.

Mais qui était donc cette petite gamine extrêmement insupportable ?

— Dis-moi, as-tu un rapport avec ce clan qui est venu chez moi la dernière fois ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle.

— Nous aussi, on a reçu de la visite. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, mais je crois que ça a un lien avec toi également. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? questionna Hashirama.

Elle les dévisagea un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre, car elle non plus n'avait pas la réponse. Pourtant, elle dit :

— Je refuse de répondre, faisant croire qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose.

— C'est bon, je vais me la faire pour de bon, répondit Madara en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Cette dernière hurla et se mit à courir autour de Hashirama lui implorant son aide. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, heureux que malgré les apparences, ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Enfin, on pouvait dire que c'est Madara qui avait plutôt un faible pour elle, si on prenait en considération la manière dont il se comportait avec la jeune fille. Épuisé, le petit groupe décida de se rendre à la cabane où ils se reposèrent un moment. L'enfant s'endormit sur les genoux de Hashirama qui s'était couché dans l'herbe près de Madara.

— Je ne voulais pas le dire devant elle, admit-il, mais est-ce que tu sens comme moi, ce parfum qu'elle dégage ? demanda-t-il.

— Comme quelque chose de sucrée ? Oui bien sûr. Il embaume toute la contrée.

— Tu trouves aussi alors ? Il est si entêtant. Pourtant, les autres membres de son clan ne dégageaient rien de particulier… Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il pensif.

— Qu'ils étaient venus parler mariage ? répondit Hashirama, les souvenirs clairs.

— Ouais…

— Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ?

— Ça ne semble pas être le cas… Je ne sais pas…

Madara hocha simplement la tête, le regard dirigé vers le ciel somptueusement azur.

— Si c'est vraiment le cas et qu'elle ait à choisir entre toi et moi… hésita-t-il, est-ce que tu pourrais…

— N'en dis pas plus, je sais ce que tu vas dire, rit Hashirama. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai la possibilité de refuser, je dirai non et je te la céderai, tu as ma parole. Pour tout avouer, j'en aime une autre.

Il se mit à rougir et chercha à cacher son embarras.

— Vraiment ? fit Madara surpris. Qui est-ce ?

— Mito Uzumaki, du village des Tourbillons.

— Celle aux cheveux rouges ?

— Tu la connais ? interrogea Hashirama en se relevant brusquement du lit d'herbe sur lequel il était couché. La jeune fille gigota un peu avant de s'immobiliser, toujours endormie.

— Chut, fit le garçon aux longs cheveux en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche. Pas si fort, tu vas la réveiller, murmura-t-il.

— Désolé, s'excusa l'autre tout bas.

— Mais oui, je la connais… Enfin, on s'est déjà vu. Apparemment, ma mère et sa mère se connaissent plutôt bien.

— Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

— Je ne sais pas moi, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Je la trouve très… distante. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois lorsqu'elle est venue chez moi.

Hashirama écouta la réponse, mais ne dit rien un petit moment perdu dans ses réflexions.

— Et Sukeko, elle te plaît vraiment ?

Madara piqua un fard.

— Ce n'est pas ça… À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, mais je me dis que la vie avec elle ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Et si elle ne m'aime pas, elle me divertira toujours ah ah, rit-il nerveusement. Et puis, il y a son jutsu qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Je pourrai le voir plus à l'œuvre si elle est à mes côtés, plutôt qu'aux tiens… Désolé de le dire comme ça.

L'autre ricana avec bienveillance.

— C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose quand même.

— Quelle éducation lui a-t-on donnée pour qu'elle agisse et s'exprime comme ça ?

— Ah tu ne savais pas Madara ? C'est une princesse. Une vraie ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, s'enthousiasma Hashirama.

— Une princesse ? Voilà pourquoi elle est si infecte et prétentieuse…

— Ils vivent chez le Daimyo pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. En tout cas, si un mariage se prépare, on en saura bientôt plus.

Il soupira bruyamment.

— Au moins, elle a eu le mérite d'égayer nos journées. J'espère que cela durera un moment encore, sourit Madara en la regardant avec tendresse et priant pour qu'elle ne surprenne pas ce regard.

Ils passèrent des jours heureux, tous les trois faisant davantage connaissance. Pourtant, l'attachement qu'ils développèrent les uns pour les autres ne fut qu'éphémère. Leur destin avait été scellé, il y a bien des années maintenant sans qu'ils ne puissent en changer son cours.

* * *

 _Chez le Daimyo_

Le Daimyo fit tout pour accueillir le Roi ainsi que la vingtaine de serviteurs qu'il avait amené avec lui. Ce dernier avait exigé que ses domestiques soient traités comme on le traitait lui-même. C'est pourquoi, le Daimyo avait fait en sorte de trouver des lieux convenables où ceux-ci pourraient coucher décemment et avait également engagé le meilleur traiteur du pays afin qu'il leur offre des quantités de nourritures délicieusement astronomiques. Le pauvre homme ne se reposait plus et cela lui coûtait une fortune, car il piochait dans sa caisse personnelle. Pourquoi est-ce chez lui que le Roi de la Lune avait décidé de séjourner enfin ? Assis dans la pièce principale de son palais, il était en compagnie de l'homme qui mettait ses vivres à mal ainsi que de sa jeune fille. Justement, ils buvaient et mangeaient à s'en rompre l'estomac. Il écoutait et souriait au monarque en priant intérieurement pour que leur séjour sur Terre ne soit que de courte durée.

Le Roi était un très bel homme, même pour un homme. Il avait une agréable présence et une joyeuse prestance. Ces yeux, caractéristiques de son clan étaient d'un mauve pâle et froid. Pourtant, Sa Majesté était une personne dont le rire était facile et dont la compagnie était plaisante. Puis, les pupilles sombres du Daimyo glissèrent vers sa fille, Sukeko. Une vraie teigne, celle-là. Si elle n'était pas Princesse... Non, si son père n'était pas près d'elle, il l'aurait corrigée depuis très longtemps. Ces cheveux blond platine, presque d'argent étaient toujours attachés hautement sur sa tête, en un chignon laid et serré. Il tirait la peau de son visage. Ces yeux hautains méprisaient toutes les personnes partageant son espace oculaire. Il avait envie de lui infliger une belle gifle qui lui déformerait si bien le visage qu'un sourire contraint s'y peindrait pour le reste de ses jours.

Pour le moment, ne pouvant rien faire, il se contentait de sourire faussement en leur compagnie.

— Alors Sukeko, j'ai ouï dire que tu avais la promenade facile ces derniers temps. Aurais-tu trouvé de quoi te divertir ?

— En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, Père ?

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, voyons. Je suis simplement heureux que tu aies pu trouver tes marques. Tu sais que c'est désormais ici que tu vivras n'est-ce pas ?

Elle serra les dents.

— Alors dis-moi, reprit-il, visiter la Terre a-t-il été intrusif pour toi ?

— Il y a beaucoup d'étranges créatures ici. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire.

— Si tu veux dire par là que les humains sont d'étranges créatures, je ne peux que te donner raison, rit grassement le Daimyo.

— Père, dit Sukeko tournée vers le souverain du royaume de la Lune. Cet homme, est-il en train de m'adresser la parole et de me tutoyer ?

Le Daimyo grogna dans sa barbe, mais ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de glousser comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

— Tu sais qu'ils n'ont aucune manière, fais un effort avec cet homme qui nous offre l'hospitalité. Ce sont d'ignorantes créatures. Ne leur en tiens pas rigueur.

Elle souffla et répondit.

— Non, je ne parle pas des humains, qui sont des êtres extrêmement infâmes et dégoûtantes, mais je parle bien d'étranges créatures. Il m'arrive de les croiser sur ma route, lorsque je me rends à la rivière. Puis, elles disparaissent.

— Et que vas-tu donc faire à la rivière ? reprit le Roi, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

— Voir mes amis.

— Des amis ? Oui, j'en ai ouï dire, en effet.

— Et qui vous a signifié cela ? se méfia-t-elle.

— « Qui », n'est pas important. Alors, vous amusez-vous bien ensemble ? À quoi jouez-vous ?

— On s'affronte !

Il rabaissa le verre de saké qu'il portait à ses lèvres en arquant un sourcil.

— Vous affronter ? Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas ici présents pour cela et je ne t'ai pas élevée pour ça. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

— J'ai reçu un terrible affront. Il était hors de question que je laisse cela impuni. De plus, il refuse mon statut de Princesse et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

— Ici, leur notion de la royauté n'est pas la même que la nôtre. Pour cela aussi, essaie de ne pas trop leur en tenir rigueur, soupira-t-il.

— Je leur montre qu'il ne faut pas me prendre de haut, au risque de terribles conséquences.

En réalité, elle perdait lamentablement à chaque affrontement.

— Dans ce cas, tu fais. Et comment se nomment tes amis ? Penses-tu que je pourrais les rencontrer ?

— L'un se nomme Hashirama et l'autre Madara.

Cette fois-ci, face à cette révélation, le Roi en perdit sa tasse qui glissa le long de ses doigts pour se perdre dans son kimono de soie aux couleurs pourpres.

— Hashirama et Madara ? répéta-t-il pour être sûr.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

— Tu veux dire Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha ? Voilà une trouble coïncidence… Et tu me dis que vous êtes amis ?

— Je ne connais pas leurs patronymes… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si concerné, Père ? Il ne s'agit que de deux gamins impertinents et bruyants.

— Non, Sukeko, tu te trompes. Ils ne sont pas seulement cela. Ils sont les héritiers de deux clans ancestralement rivaux. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin d'informations précises. Sont-ils bien amis ? Connaissent-ils l'identité de chacun ?

Mais puisqu'elle le disait ! Pourquoi était-il si insistant ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Son père était bien trop concerné à son goût, lui, qui habituellement ne s'intéressait à personne.

— Oui, nous jouons souvent à la rivière, ensemble. Ils s'aiment beaucoup.

Selon son point de vue, ils s'adoraient si forts qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères séparés depuis bien trop longtemps par le temps.

Il se reprit.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que nous sommes venus faire ici, sur Terre, Sukeko ?

— Me donner à un homme fort et puissant avec qui je dois avoir un mignon petit bébé. Je ne reprends là que vos mots, affirma-t-elle amère.

— Bien, bien, fit-il en plaquant ses longs cheveux bleus-nuits vers l'arrière de sa tête, reprenant le geste qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Laisse-moi te poser une question. Si tu devais choisir entre Hashirama et Madara, qui choisirais-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était évident pour elle, mais elle se dit que l'un aurait des ennuis si elle disait l'autre.

— Et vous, Daimyo, pour qui miseriez-vous ?

— Moi ? Incontestablement pour le clan Senju. J'ai déjà eu mainte et mainte fois l'occasion de voir Butsuma Senju à l'œuvre en payant ses services. C'est un homme de parole et d'honneur et je suis certain que ces enfants seront beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Il se frotta la tête.

— J'admets que je ne connais pas bien sa descendance… Je n'ai que très peu vu Hashirama Senju, mais Tobirama lui-

— Je miserais plutôt pour le clan Uchiha, le coupa Sa Majesté pas vraiment intéressé par ses paroles. Ce sont des gens furieusement passionnés par le combat, prêts à tout pour l'emporter. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le petit Madara. Il est vigoureux, a du caractère et une maîtrise des arts de la guerre impressionnante. Il vaincra.

— Il vaincra ? Répéta la jeune fille, intriguée. C'est-à-dire père ? N'est-ce pas à moi de choisir ?

— Choisis, répliqua-t-il en souriant calmement.

— Hashirama. Je le choisirais lui. Il est… très gentil.

Le Roi se mit à rire bruyamment.

— Alors ça fait deux voix pour les Senju et une pour les Uchiha.

* * *

Lorsque les deux héritiers de leurs clans respectifs se retrouvèrent, l'un face à l'autre sur un terrain de combat, au sein même du palais du Daimyo, ils comprirent immédiatement que leurs suppositions s'étaient révélées justes. L'enjeu du duel était le suivant : celui des deux jeunes hommes qui remportait le combat, aurait la main de Sukeko Hyûga, héritière du Royaume de la Lune et Tsumiya*, avait annoncé le Roi fort et fier. Il s'était tranquillement rassis, impatient que le combat commence.

La jeune fille était assise à son siège, inquiète. Elle avait croisé les mains sur sa longue robe de soie provenant de Chine le regard dirigé vers Hashirama. Son père, qui siégeait près d'elle, jubilait. Et pour cause, il était le responsable de cet affrontement. Sa descente sur la Terre n'avait qu'un but, celui de marier sa fille au clan le plus combatif. Il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait comme par hasard de deux clans connus même sur la Lune : les Senju et les Uchiha dont les forces disait-on étaient équivalentes. C'était un duel à mort qui se présentait là, et la pensée que des effluves de sang allaient jaillir de ces pauvres corps humains, le mettait en joie par avance.

Comme les Hommes étaient de pathétiques et viles créatures.

Bien qu'il avait déjà fait son choix, il ne voulait pas rater l'affrontement d'un Uchiha contre un Senju. Le clan Uchiha était un clan guerrier et extrêmement combatif. Leur puissance d'attaque était telle qu'au cours des dernières guerres, ils n'avaient cessé de défier le clan Senju tout aussi puissant, mais beaucoup plus dans la retenue. Ils n'attaquaient jamais les premiers, mais ripostaient toujours farouchement et avec hargne.

Les membres des clans des deux adversaires pouvaient prétendre à assister au combat. Les pères et les cadets se situaient aux premières loges. Pourtant, les deux adversaires refusaient d'attaquer. Alors, les deux paternels crièrent au même moment le nom de leur fils et leur sommèrent d'attaquer immédiatement. Hashirama et Madara s'élancèrent comme un homme, leurs épées à la main. Les lames se rencontrèrent dans un coup assourdissant.

Lorsque le premier assaut fut lancé, la blonde ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir perdre. C'est lui qu'elle avait choisi, depuis cette fameuse nuit. Par moment, elle levait une paupière afin d'entrevoir qui prenait l'avantage. De là où elle était, elle constata que le combat s'engageait avec force et sans pitié, pourtant, un guerrier aguerri pouvait aisément comprendre que les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient que se tourner autour, sans volonté de blesser l'autre.

Les deux chefs de clans savaient que les choses allaient se dérouler ainsi, alors, ils avaient au préalable demandé à Sa Majesté et au Daimyo d'intervenir en ce cas. Ils sautèrent sur le terrain, rapidement suivi par les deux petits. Trois contre trois, ils se livrèrent une bataille sans pitié, où le sang rouge et fluide jaillissait des plaies profondément ouvertes. Mais il était à égalité en terme de force. Le combat était trop équitable et il serait difficile de désigner un gagnant. Alors, Tajima Uchiha et Butsuma Senju, s'élancèrent vers le cadet des clans respectifs et lancèrent leurs armes pendant que les deux petits garçons étaient occupés à se combattre. Ils ne virent pas les armes approcher, mais Madara et Hashirama veillaient à leur sécurité.

— Peu importe ce qu'on fera, commença Madara ça ne fonctionnera pas, Hashirama. Il est temps de prendre ce combat au sérieux !

Ainsi, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait respecter sa promesse et perdre.

Mais Hashirama avait changé d'avis. Son père lui avait promis que l'union avec Sukeko permettrait la prospérité du clan Senju et ainsi un arrêt définitif des guerres, puisqu'ils auront le poids de faire soumettre leurs adversaires. Le garçon s'était laissé convaincre sans réellement comprendre qu'elles en étaient les enjeux, et il combattit avec hargne Madara, alors que les propos de son père lui revenaient en mémoire. De son côté, Madara ne comprenait pas la réaction de Hashirama. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il en aimait une autre, alors pourquoi tenait-il tant à gagner maintenant ? Cela l'enragea davantage et un combat sincère démarra entre les deux jeunes garçons qu'ils finirent par réellement se blesser. L'un à la jambe, l'autre au bras. Il mit plus d'énergie à sa besogne et ainsi, le coup des armes qui s'entrechoquaient s'élevait avec force dans l'enceinte de l'arène.

Madara se sentit trahi. Comment, Hashirama, pouvait-il ébranler son cœur de la sorte ? Il le considérait comme son frère, ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés assis, en haut de la falaise à imaginer un monde en paix ?

Lorsque leur regard se croisa, Hashirama voyait le trouble dans les pupilles sombres de Madara et espérait au plus profond de son âme que son ami comprenait et qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour. Si l'occasion se présentait dans le futur, il lui dirait tout et s'excuserait à s'en rompre le front.

Sukeko serait les poings. Tout cela était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas fait ces révélations à son père, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi. On n'avait pas à faire combattre des êtres qui s'aimaient profondément, mais nés dans des clans rivaux ainsi, au milieu d'une foule qui grondait et hurlait à la mort. Son regard se tourna vers le Roi dont le sourire sur les lèvres en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Il jouissait. C'est lui qui avait un jour réuni Butsuma Senju et Madara Uchiha afin de leur annoncer que leurs gamins étaient des meilleurs amis.

Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la nouvelle avec joie était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Leurs visages s'étaient décomposés en un instant et ils avaient failli se livrer bataille ici même, là où les garçons combattaient.

— Hashirama ! Je t'en supplie, ne perds pas, entendirent-ils crier ! Donne tout ce que tu as. La récompense en vaut largement le détour, alors… s'il te plaît, gagne ! Pour moi. C'est toi que je veux !

Ces mots eurent fini d'achever Madara dans ces derniers retranchements. La déchirure qu'il ressentit au cœur était si douloureuse qu'elle lui fit tourner la tête de haine et de désespoir. Ainsi, ils étaient de mèche. Il perdait un ami précieux et elle le trahissait également. Elle pour qui il s'était résolu à se marier ? Il en perdit la tête au moment où ses pupilles rougeoyèrent pour la première fois.

Plus tard, on lui raconta les évènements de ce jour où il fit une croix sur le bonheur et la paix.

* * *

"Tsumiya" est un terme qui signifie le "péché".

 **Notes** : Et voilà, on a la confirmation du clan auquel Sukeko appartient. (ce n'était pas difficile à deviner) Mais je me suis dit que les Hyûga aussi devaient avoir leur histoire ainsi que leurs ascendants. De ce fait, je reprends la chronologie des éléments du passé tout en les modifiant légèrement. C'est pourquoi, je suis rapidement passée sur la relation Madara et Hashirama, concernant leur désir de fonder un village où les enfants seront protégés etc, car cela a déjà été vu dans le manga. Je ne veux pas faire de répétition inutile.

Certains pourraient trouver leur relation particulière, mais les enfants peuvent passer de meilleurs amis à ennemis jurés en moins de dix secondes et vice-versa. Eux et leur logique…

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Ce chapitre conclut la partie enfance et le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine.

Et entre nous, on est d'accord pour dire que le clan Senju est en réalité plus puissant que le clan Uchiha ?


	3. Pacte de Sang III

**Disclaimer : Je sais que vous avez compris, mais je suis obligée de le répéter.** _ **Naruto**_ **ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Beta Reader : Yasei no Aijin**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Djeneba** : Salut, merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est des reviews, je pense que ça viendra avec le temps. Je n'ai publié que deux chapitres, alors ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir :D

 **Mina** : Merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que pour la question. Pour ce qui est de la période de la première génération, les couples principaux sont [Mito Uzumaki x Hashirama Senju] et [Madara Uchiha x Sukeko Hyûga]. Je parlerai d'Izuna et de Tobirama quand ça sera le moment. Pour ce qui est de la génération de Naruto, j'en parlerai aussi lorsque j'aurai publié un chapitre, parce que c'est assez compliqué. Mais quel couple aimerais-tu voir ?

 **Guest** : Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire. Alors je ne vais pas répondre à tes suppositions, car tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pense de la même façon. Oui, je suis passée rapidement sur leur envie de créer le village, car c'est du déjà vu. On connaît l'histoire.

 **Marion** : Salut Marion, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère continuer à te divertir. Et oui, maintenant, on entre dans leur adolescence qui possédera plus de chapitres que la partie enfance, le temps de bien même mettre les choses en place avant qu'ils ne deviennent adultes. Si raconter l'histoire du Mangekyou Sharingan de Madara ou bien de la manière dont Hashirama a développé le Mokuton sert à l'intrigue, je le ferai.

 **Guest 2** (désolée, mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous différencier) : Coucou, et merci d'apprécier. Merci pour ta review.

 **Guest 3** (idem) : Salut, merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite.

Un grand merci à **Djeneba, Mina, Guest, Kyomi-hime, Alaysinmyheart51, Marion, Guest 1 et Guest 2** d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un avis. J'ai été tellement surprise par vos gentils mots ! Mais du coup, j'ai une pression de dingue sur les épaules ! J'espère juste que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir et qu'elle saura toujours vous divertir.

* * *

 _Pacte de sang III - L'ouverture_

Trois années passèrent après ces événements qui martelaient toujours le cœur de l'Uchiha comme un poignard en fusion, à chaque fois que son esprit se perdait à cette époque. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'affront qu'il avait subi, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Jamais, il ne le pardonnerait à Hashirama Senju ! Assis dans l'habitation principale du domaine Uchiha, il attendait la venue d'une personne importante. Enfin, c'est ce qui était dit. Et profondément ennuyé, il patientait en lisant calmement quelques parchemins dont on affublait à son clan diverses missions sans intérêt. Lorsqu'il estimait qu'elles n'étaient pas assez pertinentes, il les jetait par-dessus son épaule, manquant de toucher la pauvre domestique, chargée de les ramasser. Son genou droit gigotait nerveusement trahissant ainsi son état d'esprit, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer comme il pouvait sur sa lecture. Non, décidément, l'humiliation qu'il avait subie durant cette mascarade de duel ne passait pas. Et pourquoi ces désagréables souvenirs ressurgissaient aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'y avait plus pensé depuis plusieurs années ?

Il soupira par le nez.

— N'oublie pas de les brûler, ordonna-t-il la voix légèrement irritée. Je ne veux plus voir ces âneries sous mes yeux.

— Oui, Madara-sama, cela sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, répondit-elle docilement. Elle se courba pour ramasser le dernier parchemin déchiré et balancé à terre, puis se redressa dans l'attente d'une nouvelle projection.

Sa voix était si aiguë et empreint d'une politesse si formelle qu'elle en fit grogner le brun. Il parcourut un nouveau parchemin des yeux, d'un clan se trouvant non loin du Pays des Tourbillons. Ils avaient besoin d'hommes pour reconstruire le village, détruit par un éboulement de terrain et en appelaient donc à la bonté des guerriers. Bâtis comme des titans, cela irait rapidement avec les forces et les dons, dont ils avaient été octroyés par la nature. Il froissa le document. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils ne voulaient pas des hommes pour prendre soin des jeunes enfants ou encore aider les vieilles personnes ? Le papier se retrouva rapidement à rouler sur le sol. Il se saisit d'un autre parchemin en expirant à nouveau bruyamment par le nez. Tout cela commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement. Savaient-ils à qui ils s'adressaient ? Un peu de respect tout de même !

Mais non, en réalité, il n'était pas agacé par cela. C'est, l'avilissement qu'il avait subi cette fameuse nuit ne passait toujours pas.

— N'ai-je pas toujours tout fait pour protéger mon clan ? questionna-t-il soudainement.

La domestique mit un peu de temps à répondre, ne comprenant pas dans un premier temps que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Alors, elle lui fit face, le regard bas.

— C'est le cas, Madara-sama. Vous avez toujours tout mis en œuvre pour notre bien à nous tous et pour que nous ne manquions de rien. J'en fais le témoignage.

— N'ai-je pas gravi avec succès les échelons afin de pouvoir accéder légitimement au titre de chef de clan, par ma seule force, sans me reposer sur mon hérédité ?

— Vous avez sué avec force, Madara-sama. J'en suis le témoin, même si ma parole ne vaut rien.

— Ne suis-je pas le plus grand guerrier que le clan Uchiha ait connu depuis longtemps ? Et cela malgré mon jeune âge ? poursuivra-t-il en croisant les bras, fier.

— Vous l'êtes, Madara-sama. Les clans vous craindront par la seule évocation de votre nom. Il résonnera au-delà des frontières du Pays du Feu.

— Ai-je déjà refusé quelque chose au clan ? J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'on ait des vivres et de l'argent pour pouvoir vivre dignement, ne rechignant sur aucune mission qui m'a été donnée.

— Vous êtes l'incarnation même de la générosité, Madara-sama.

— Et, ne suis-je pas plus grand, plus fort et plus beau que ce Senju à l'horrible coiffure ?

— J'atteste que vous, Madara Uchiha, du clan Uchiha, l'êtes.

— Il va de soi que j'ai un sens du style beaucoup plus raffiné que lui, se dit-il à lui-même. Alors pourquoi cette satanée de Hyûga l'a choisi lui, plutôt que moi ?

— Je…

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Qu'est-ce que le Senju et la "satané de Hyûga" venait faire dans la conversation ? Troublée, elle le regarda ne sachant quoi répondre, mais tomba sur ses pupilles noires exigeant une réponse.

— Je…

Paniquée, elle porta son attention aux rouleaux de papier qui traînaient sur le tatami sombre, abîmé et sali par les inlassables venues. Que dire à cela ? Elle ne savait même pas qui était la fille dont il était question.

— C'est bon, dispose, fit-il en agitant quelques doigts.

— Il en sera fait comme vous-

— Dehors ! rugit-il. Ta voix est insupportable. Je l'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'inclina et disparut aussitôt. Il tenta de retrouver un souffle calme.

Aujourd'hui, cette jeune domestique lui sortait par les yeux, pourtant, elle répondait comme d'habitude, sans faire plus ni moins. Il ne lui avait jamais fait la remarque avant aujourd'hui. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter cette voix, monstrueusement irritante pour l'ouïe. Cela ressemblait à un couinement entre la chèvre et le lapin. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son ouvrage lorsqu'il entendit une douce mélodie venant de l'entrée du village. Il se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre la plus proche et vit les gens se ruer à l'orée du domaine. Ils devaient être enfin arrivés. Ses invités. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna à son coussin et continua à lire les parchemins l'un après l'autre faisant fi du vacarme.

On frappa à la porte puis celle-ci glissa lentement laissant apparaître des domestiques du clan Uchiha. Ils s'excusèrent pour le dérangement et entreprirent de préparer la pièce à l'accueil des nouveaux arrivants.

On lui prie de donner les manuscrits afin de les ranger ailleurs, mais il refusa avec force. Qui allait lui en empêcher de toute façon ? Père était en voyage depuis quelque temps et Takuma Uchiha, son régent n'avait pas encore l'audace de lui dicter sa conduite. Autour de lui, on s'affairait à faire une belle décoration, avec un service à thé de couleur pastel, des bonbons sucrés multicolores et enfin, des coussins mauves, lui rappelant les yeux de Sukeko. Car oui, c'était bien elle sa prestigieuse invitée.

Il y a trois ans, il avait remporté le combat contre Hashirama Senju et de ce fait, le Roi de la Lune lui-même avait été particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de lui donner sa fille à épouser. À l'époque, ils n'étaient que de jeunes enfants. À peine treize ans. Mais désormais l'âge du mariage atteint, elle était officiellement sa fiancée. Les épousailles allaient sûrement être pour les prochains jours, car les deux camps ne souhaitaient pas faire traîner les choses.

En réalité, pour lui, ce combat contre le Senju ne comptait pas comme une victoire. Il avait littéralement perdu conscience, tout en restant debout à combattre férocement. Il aurait infligé des coups mortels à son adversaire, si bien qu'il se demandait encore aujourd'hui si ce dernier était encore vivant. Les deux familles avaient continué à s'affronter, mais on lui avait interdit le champ de bataille, car il devait encore s'entraîner à manipuler son Sharingan avec aisance. Quoi qu'il en était, il attendait avec empressement le jour où lui et son vieil ami se retrouveraient au front, dans un réel duel à mort cette fois-ci. Enfin, si l'autre vivait toujours. Izuna l'avait remplacé auprès de son père durant les combats. Et comme de leur côté, chez les Senju, Hashirama manquait également à l'appel. C'est Tobirama qui combattait à la droite de l'actuel chef du clan Senju.

Rapidement, la pièce fut accueillante et débarrassée de ses déchets. Tous sortirent par la petite porte de derrière qui emmenait vers le grand jardin, afin de vaquer à nouveau à leurs tâches domestiques. Sauf une servante. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et invita les convives à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Un premier visage fit son arrivée devant un Madara qui toujours assis face une table basse brune, n'allait pas se donner la peine de se lever ou bien de gaspiller sa salive en de fausses salutations. Non, il garda son regard suspendu à son papier, faisant maintenant mine de le lire avec attention. Il jeta au passage un coup d'œil à la pièce qui était à son goût, dépourvu du moindre charme, sombre malgré la forte lumière du soleil qui pénétrait dans celle-ci. On avait même grossièrement posé un service à thé sur la table, aux couleurs dégoûtantes. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais admit effectivement que la pièce manquait de charme et de raffinement. Et pour cause, ils se trouvaient dans un clan guerrier. Ajouter des couleurs féminines n'allait pas changer ce fait.

— Voici présente La Princesse Sukeko Hyûga, héritière du clan de la Lune et Tsumiya ! Faites révérence ! Faites révérence ! Annonça une voix nasilleuse et dépourvu du moindre charisme. Son accent lui rappela immédiatement la manière dont sa prétendante articulait les mots à l'époque.

Aucune réponse.

Alors, l'homme racla sa gorge et s'annonça une nouvelle fois, le visage haut. Il était Hungaro, désigné par le Roi en personne pour accompagner la Princesse Sukeko sur les terres extérieures afin qu'elle puisse enfin s'entretenir avec son prétendant au mariage, depuis trop longtemps ravi à ses yeux.

L'Uchiha daigna enfin lever le menton, las.

— J'avais entendu la première fois, répondit-il simplement.

L'homme était vêtu d'une longue tunique à la couleur éclatante et décorée par des tomoes noirs au niveau de son col, relevé avec élégance. De son œil dépourvu de pupille, il analysa froidement la pièce sombre où le jeune homme qui venait de lui répondre, siégeait tranquillement à même le sol. Qui était cet homme ? Où se trouvaient donc les responsables du clan, pardi ? C'était intolérable. Il allait à nouveau prendre la parole, mais la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, avança.

Fidèle à elle-même, Sukeko pénétra à son tour dans la pièce en fronçant du nez, le menton haut et le regard droit. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses reconnaissables manières. Ses traits de l'enfance avaient disparu, laissant place à des joues légèrement creusées et un visage en forme de cœur, dont le menton pointu pointait dédaigneusement vers le haut. Un jeune homme apparut en trompe derrière eux, manquant de la bousculer. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflé. Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux sombres et mi-longs afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Se raclant la gorge, il s'annonça :

— Veuillez pardonner les manières un peu rudes de mon frère, je vous prie, fit-il en se courbant légèrement vers ces deux invités. Je suis Izuna Uchiha, le frère cadet de Madara Uchiha, ici présent, dit-il en le désignant de la main. C'est moi qui serai chargé de vous guider et de vous informer le temps de votre visite dans cette demeure.

La blonde se tourna vers son accompagnateur.

— Dis-moi, Hungaro, est-ce que cet être a osé s'adresser directement à Sukeko-sama ? demanda la Princesse.

Madara remarqua - en plus du fait qu'elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne - que son accent était beaucoup plus prononcé que par le passé. Les mots sortaient rapides et aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir de ses lèvres, au point où il comprit avec difficulté ses propos.

— Non, Princesse, c'est à moi qu'il causait. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais clairement énoncer les règles lorsque nous serons enfin invités à prendre place, piqua-t-il.

— Ah, je vous en prie, affirma Izuna à l'homme, comprenant qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte adresser la parole à cette jeune femme.

Il montra la table complètement en désordre sur laquelle Madara avait posé sa besogne. S'approchant de celle-ci, il retira les parchemins un à un en fustigeant un regard lourd de reproche son frère aîné.

— Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Le petit homme invita sa Princesse à prendre place. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'y résoudre. Plus vite elle terminait cette entrevue, plus vite elle en serait débarrassée. Alors, avançant de toute la grâce dont elle était capable, elle plia ses genoux et se posa, droite, face à l'Uchiha qui avait bien grandit depuis le temps jadis, mais tourna le visage vers la droite afin de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision. L'homme qui l'accompagnait se plaça à sa gauche et semblait être habitué à son comportement particulier.

— **Nii et siin on kuulus Madara Uchiha** ? {Voici donc, le fameux Madara Uchiha ? }, demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il prit le silence de Sukeko comme une confirmation. Il s'était attendu à un homme, un vrai. Avec du poil et une carrure imposante. Il ne voyait qu'un gamin qui devait sûrement toujours réclamer le sien de mère. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec dédain, il affirma :

— Je serai le principal intermédiaire entre vous et La Princesse Sukeko, Madara Uchiha annonça-t-il froidement. Cette première entrevue a pour but de vous énoncer les devoirs que vous aurez envers la Princesse. Nous voulons que la Princesse détienne un confort similaire ou du moins qui se rapproche le plus possible de son lieu d'habitation naturel. Bien que nous savons que la vie sur Terre est des plus lamentable, alors essayons d'arranger cela du mieux que nous pouvons.

Le corps de Madara se secoua légèrement, lorsqu'il ricana, amusé. Mais il continua à écouter avec attention et patience.

— C'est pourquoi, nous aimerions, pour commencer par vous annoncer que lorsque la Princesse Sukeko pénètre dans une pièce, vous devez vous lever et lui faire une révérence, un genou posé sur le sol et la tête basse. C'est ainsi que nous faisons chez nous. Le comportement que vous venez de nous montrer à l'instant est pardonnable, car vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais à l'avenir, tâcher de l'avoir à la tête.

Le regard de Madara se dirigea vers son jeune frère, qui d'un geste apaisant de la main lui demandait de rester calme. Alors, il serra les dents, se demandant combien de temps, serait-il capable de garder le silence, avant d'exploser.

— De plus, poursuivit Hungaro, je ne vois nullement le maître et la maîtresse du lieu. La Princesse Sukeko ne se montre que devant les plus hautes instances d'un clan. Où sont-ils donc ? s'agaça-t-il.

— En déplacement, mais ils seront de retour rapidement, certifia Izuna.

L'homme répondit par un bruit de gorge réprobateur, pendant qu'Izuna, ayant soudainement pris conscience qu'il n'avait rien apporté pour se restaurer, servit le thé, s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

— Aussi, nous aimerions faire apporter des objets provenant de la Lune, pour que la Princesse ne soit pas trop dépaysée, reprit-il. Il s'agit de petits mobiliers comme…

— Je refuse, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Finalement, il en avait assez entendu.

— Je comprends votre méfiance, Madara, mais il ne s'agit que de petites reliques qui ne compromettront pas votre espace. N'oublions pas que le confort de la Princesse est ce qui compte le plus. Je suis sûr qu'il vous incombe aussi bien à vous qu'à nous qu'elle soit heureuse, ici.

— Si Sukeko doit vivre sur Terre, elle vivra comme nous autres, terrestres. Je ne ferai aucune concession dessus. Mais si vous avez d'autres choses à me soumettre, comme le fait que nous devrons quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle entrera ou encore lui céder ce qu'elle exige, je suis tout ouïe, finit-il narquois.

— Hungaro, peux-tu dire à ce sinistre individu que je ne tolérerai pas une seconde de plus qu'il m'appelle une nouvelle fois par mon prénom. Cela sera Princesse pour lui. Il est hors de question qu'il souille ce nom qui m'a été gracieusement attribuer par le Roi et la Reine avec sa bouche.

— Je scellerai la tienne avec du fil chirurgical si tu ne changes pas de ton immédiatement, sale impertinente la réprimanda-t-il. Ici, tu es dans mon domaine. Et j'y fais la loi.

— Vous me menacez ? Je vois que vos manières de rustre non pas changé. Et, ne vous adressez pas directement à moi ! Insolent !

— Ah ! fit-il étonné. J'ai le droit au vouvoiement maintenant ? Est-ce une forme de respect de ta part ?

— Hungaro, dit à ce malfrat que je souhaite mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Voilà pourquoi j'utilise le vouvoiement.

Son accompagnateur fut consterné par tant de mépris et de négligence de la part de simple humain. Savait-il au moins où était sa place ? Défier la Princesse ainsi, sans le moindre scrupule ? Le Roi, était-il tombé sur la tête lorsqu'il décida de cette union qui se devait d'être capitale pour leur clan ?

Un toussotement se fit entendre et Madara leva les yeux vers son frangin qui entrait dans la pièce. Le moins qu'il ait aperçu, lui donnait déjà le ton sur les relations que les deux prétendants entretiendraient dans l'avenir.

— J'ai apporté des encas, le temps que nous discutions. Bien sûr, vous aurez droit à un repas digne de ce nom ce soir, fit-il en posant le plat sur la table.

Il s'agissait de gâteaux de riz ainsi d'une autre chose à la couleur rouge foncé dont le nom échappait au petit homme qui accompagnait Sukeko. Pourtant, il agit comme s'il savait de quoi cela était composé et se servit en premier pour prévenir tous risques d'empoisonnement. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre souvent sur terre, mais comme il aimait leurs délicieux mets. C'était fortement goûteux.

— Qu'ai-je raté durant mon absence ? s'informa Izuna, en prenant place près de son frère, se tenant aussi tendu qu'un arc.

— Pas grand-chose, ils nous soumettent les conditions d'accueil de Sukeko, répondit calmement Madara.

— C'est Princesse, pour vous, renchérit la jeune fille, devenant de plus en plus agacée.

— Mais j'ai bien sûr refusé. Il est hors de question que des étrangers viennent faire leur loi chez nous.

— Des étrangers ? Je vous rappelle que la Princesse sera bientôt votre légitime épouse et vous refuser de faire ce geste qui prouvera votre bonne foi ? questionna Hungaro en se léchant les doigts sans aucune tenue. Décidément, cette chose était vraiment exquise.

— Je refuse. Elle vivra comme nous tous. Et il va sans dire également qu'aucun Uchiha ne posera le genou à terre lorsque Sukeko entrera dans une pièce. Vous vous prenez pour qui au juste, se mit-il à lever le ton.

Ça commençait à bien faire. Ils se croyaient où au juste ?

— Nous sommes les Séléniens ! Notre race est supérieure à la vôtre ! On ne devrait pas à avoir à quémander quoi que ce soit ici. On exige et vous exécutez ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Hungaro, cela suffit, intervint Sukeko. Elle ne voulait pas soulever un débat puéril et inutile qui allait durer des heures et des heures. Être ici était déjà assez irritant comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

De son côté, Izuna tentait également de calmer les choses.

— Madara, dit son petit frère en réprimant un soupir. On peut faire quelques concessions pour rendre le séjour de Suk- de la Princesse chez nous plus agréable, voyons. Pardonnez à mon frère, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il est un peu dur et n'est pas très sensible au confort des autres.

— Si tu n'es pas contente, Sukeko, tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi, car tout comme moi, tu ne sembles pas apprécier ou vouloir cette union !

Elle daigna enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux, le menton toujours haut.

— Je ne la désire pas !

— Princesse, la réprimanda Hungaro. Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela. Vous savez qu'elle est d'une nécessité capitale, s'adoucit-il en prenant conscience que si ces deux-là rompaient le pacte, une catastrophe allait arriver. Il devait sauver ses fesses.

— Parfait, alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici à discuter et à perdre notre temps ? reprit Madara, décidé à s'en aller et à couper court à tout.

— Je me le demande bien, voyez-vous ? Me faire quitter ma Lune chérie pour l'oxygène pollué de votre Terre. C'est infâme !

— Dans ce cas, fit l'homme aux cheveux longs en se relevant, tout est dit. Je ne vous retiens pas plus.

Et sur cela, il quitta la pièce, sans demander son reste. Izuna resta bouche-bée une fraction de seconde, avant de s'excuser une énième fois. Il quitta la pièce les laissant seuls. Il alla à la rencontre de son frère qui déambulait dans les couloirs. Il se dirigeait à l'extérieur, dans le grand jardin où les premiers bourgeons du printemps germaient timidement.

— Madara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu souhaites vraiment faire capoter ce mariage ?

— J'étais prêt à faire des efforts, mais tu l'as vu comme moi, elle est butée.

— Père nous fait confiance ! Et puis cette union a été décidée, il y a trois ans, ni elle, ni toi ne pouvez la refuser ! Un contrat a été scellé. Comment réagira-t-il à ton avis, s'il venait à découvrir que tu as fait fuir la fille ?

— C'est elle qui refuse, pas moi, se défendit-il. Elle va en assumer les conséquences. Tu es mon témoin.

Izuna le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

— Elle peut assurer la prospérité de notre clan, Madara. Imagine seulement les fruits de votre mariage. Vos enfants seront les plus puissants qu'il ait été donné d'avoir sur cette Terre. On vaincra tous les clans un par un ainsi et la paix régnera enfin. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux plus que tout au monde ? La paix ? Ne me dis pas que tu y as renoncé ?

Il souffla. Son frère avait les bons mots qui achevèrent de le convaincre. Il n'était pas complètement réfractaire à cette union et pouvait s'en accommoder, mais…

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? demanda finalement le grand frère.

— Je ne la supporte pas. Je dirais même que je la déteste déjà.

— Ah ! Alors, comment veux-tu que je procède avec elle ?

— Accepte ces caprices !

— Jamais !

— Au moins jusqu'au mariage. Après, elle sera à notre merci et seule. Il n'y aura personne pour t'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit. Corrige-la si cela est nécessaire et fais lui des enfants. C'est tout ce qui importe. Au moins un enfant… Ça serait bien, je pense.

— Et c'est moi que tu traites de dur, le regarda-t-il, faussement outré.

— Je ne reculerais devant rien, pour la sauvegarde de notre clan !

— Moi non plus, tu le sais !

— Bien sûr, alors prends sur toi, et vois cette épreuve comme un défi. Apprivoise-la et fais la tienne. Lorsque tous les membres du clan Senju auront péri, nous serons les gagnants. La victoire est à portée de main !

Izuna tendit son poing à Madara qui cogna dedans dans un long soupir qui affirmait clairement que les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Il allait devoir faire de gigantesques efforts pour ne pas la tuer avant la cérémonie.

Et tandis qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, Madara lui demanda :

— Combien de femmes tu as réussi à tromper avec cette technique et ta gueule d'ange ?

Les commissures des lèvres de son frère se soulevèrent dans un drôle de sourire.

— Pardonnez-nous pour ce petit contretemps, s'excusa Izuna en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

Madara reprit place, en croisant les bras. Il tenta de se détendre en expirant bruyamment.

— Voilà ce que je vous propose, Hungoro.

— C'est Hungaro, corrigea le concerné.

— Hungaro, excusez-moi. Allons faire un petit tour. Je vais vous faire découvrir notre clan un peu plus en détails et ainsi, vous pourrez me soumettre vos recommandations que nous aurons la joie d'accepter.

L'autre jeta un coup d'œil à sa Princesse peu sûr de lui.

— _**Kas ma saan sind üksi jätta**_? {Puis-je vous laisser seule avec lui ?}

— _**Mis sa arvad, et ta suudab minuga teha?**_ {Que crois-tu qu'il pourra me faire ?}

Il acquiesça.

— **Kui teil on probleeme, võtke minuga ühendust. Kuid palun, hoolitseme.** {En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, mais en attendant s'il vous plaît, ne faites rien d'inconsidéré.}

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer ses lèvres amèrement.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'entretiennent intimement. Ils ne semblent pas disposés à communiquer de toute façon. Voyons les détails ensemble, je vous prie, renchérit Izuna.

— Je ne peux que vous donner raison, Izuna. Pour le moment, le confort de la Princesse est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Allons donc en discuter dans un endroit calme, acquiesça-t-il n'omettant pas de prendre le plateau d'encas avec lui.

— Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer avant notre retour, ironisa l'Uchiha en sortant.

La porte coulissa lentement dans un bruit sec.

Madara jeta un œil à Sukeko qui ne daigna même pas le regarder. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le mur dépourvu du moindre élément de décoration. Pourtant, elle trouva un intérêt particulier aux fissures qui ornaient un point d'impact. Il soupira. Comment entamer la conversation avec une tête de mule ? Ce qu'il aimerait lui demander, c'est pourquoi, elle avait choisi Hashirama plutôt que lui ? À quel moment de sa vie, lui avait-il fait défaut ? Il avait beau se creuser la mémoire, il n'en trouvait aucun. Enfants, ils étaient plutôt bons amis ? Il gardait précieusement dans son cœur, des souvenirs imperméables à sa colère, où le sourire de Sukeko à son égard était éclatant et pleins de malice. Alors, d'où provenait cette sévère rancœur qu'elle avait à son attention ? C'était à lui de lui en vouloir non ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle inverse ainsi les rôles.

Il referma son parchemin.

— Qu'elle est donc cette langue que vous parlez ?

Il posa la question sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

— On sera lié éternellement dans quelques jours. Il est mieux pour nous deux de nous accommoder dès maintenant, l'un de l'autre. J'ai beaucoup de te choses à te reprocher, mais je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour que cela se passe pour le mieux. Remercie ma bonté d'âme.

Sa bonté d'âme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle resta murée dans le silence, mais se dandina légèrement sur son siège. Leur particulière manière de s'asseoir commençait déjà à engourdir ses genoux, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Et puis c'était étrange, mais son ventre commençait à se nouer, comme lorsqu'une terrible angoisse naissait au creux de l'abdomen.

— Je sais pertinemment, que ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais. Mais, j'ai gagné ce combat, s'agaça-t-il. Tu me reviens de droit. Alors, dis-moi, une bonne fois pour toute, quel mal ai-je bien pu te faire ? Qu'on en finisse !

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la portée que ses mots pouvaient avoir dans l'esprit de Sukeko, qui l'écoutait sans répondre. Alors, pour lui, elle n'était qu'un trophée dûment gagné ? Tout cela parce qu'il avait gagné un ridicule combat qui n'avait que pour but de divertir le Roi ? Car même si Hashirama l'avait emporté, le roi ne l'aurait pas cédé au Senju, qu'il considérait comme trop lisse de caractère. Elle l'avait appris à son retour de la Lune. Et si cela avait déclenché une violente bataille au sein même du palais du Daimyo, il s'en serait délecté avec exultation.

— Je ne t'ai jamais fait le moindre mal. Et tu sais que j'en serai jamais capable.

Un shinobi ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais comment faire autrement pour toucher le cœur d'une femme ? Si toutefois, elle en possédait un. Il la vit se tourner vivement vers lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal ? C'est ce qu'il venait d'affirmer ? Elle en sera les poings au point où ceux-ci se mirent à trembler de rage.

— Venez-vous de dire que vous ne m'avez jamais fait de mal ? Alors que cette nuit-là, j'ai ressenti une frayeur telle que je ne peux même pas l'exprimer, avoua-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Il la dévisagea. C'était quoi son problème encore ?

— Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je vis les yeux d'un homme rougir de colère et de détresse… Tout bonnement terrifiant.

Il écarquilla le regard. C'est de lui qu'elle faisait mention. Ses mains agrippèrent le papier si fortement qu'elles le froissèrent. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive. Enfin, on allait lui donner un autre point de vue, ainsi que d'autres détails concernant cet affrontement.

— Vous rugîtes comme un animal blessé et vous vous élançâtes vers lui, avec la ferme intention de le déchiqueter. Ou devrais-je dire le dévorer, se corrigea-t-elle. Lorsque vous lui assenâtes un coup d'épée dans l'abdomen, puis que vous enlevâtes lentement votre épée de son corps ecchymosé, pour le couper aux bras, il tomba à terre mutilé. Et là, vous dirigeâtes votre regard vers moi.

Des tremblements menaçaient de secouer son corps. Elle essaya de les contenir du mieux qu'elle put, ne voulant lui dévoiler l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. La blonde porta également une main au bas de son ventre, qui commençait à lui être sérieusement douloureux. Sa terreur était si palpable qu'elle en retint sa respiration inconsciemment.

— Durant ces dernières années, poursuivit-elle, je n'ai jamais oublié avec quelle force ces pupilles rougeoyantes m'ont fusillées un bref instant. C'était comme si j'avais été transpercée par de milliers de lames glaciales, lacérant mon visage, mes poignets… Tout mon corps. Ça n'a duré qu'un bref instant, mais ma chair n'a pas oublié la froide douleur que cela m'a procurée.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda enfin ce dernier. Cette scène dont tu parles n'a jamais eu lieu. Tu as dû halluciner, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant, car je me demande parfois si tu es vraiment saine d'esprit.

On lui avait raconté que cette nuit-là, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, ainsi que la manière dont il avait battu le Senju. Mais, d'elle, on ne lui avait fait aucune mention.

— A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que tu allais remporter le combat et que je serai condamnée à vivre avec un démon, capable d'infliger de la souffrance même à distance. Vous m'avez fait subir cela, simplement, car je ne vous avais pas choisi… Après tout cela, vous vous demandez pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec vous ? Vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre une chose aussi simple que je sois obligée de l'expliquer ?

Il en perdit la voix. Son regard sombre se posa sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille qui trahissait sa terreur. Elle ne pouvait que dire la vérité. C'était la première fois qu'il avait éveillé son Sharingan sans aucune maîtrise. Alors, en effet, il est possible qu'il lui ait infligé quelque chose, inconsciemment, tant son cœur avait explosé de fureur cette nuit-là.

Il se racla la gorge. Il n'allait pas s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il avait certes fait, mais sans intention.

— Je ne tiens pas à revenir sur ça, répondit-il simplement, troublé.

— Car vous vous savez coupable ! rétorqua-t-elle.

— On va jouer franc jeu tous les deux, car je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. Souviens-toi que tu resteras tout une partie de ta vie avec moi, si tu ne meurs pas avant. Alors je te conseille d'apprendre le respect dès maintenant !

— Celui qui a le plus de chance de succomber face à la mort ici, c'est toi ! Alors je te déconseille de me provoquer, s'énerva-t-elle, en fronçant ses sourcils aussi blonds que sa crinière.

— Ta bouche, menaça-t-il en se levant brutalement. Il cogna de ses mains la table avec tant de brutalité qu'elle se fissura dans un sinistre craquement. Sa mâchoire fut si crispée que sa veine jugulaire, se gorgeant de sang, était maintenant perceptible à travers sa peau tannée par le soleil.

— Ose seulement penser à poser les mains sur moi. Ose seulement me défier, et tu verras que le clan de la Lune peut-être d'une redoutable rancune à l'égard de ses ennemis.

Il rit franchement.

— Parce que tu penses que ton clan en a quelque chose à faire de toi ? Redescends de ton piédestal ! Tu n'as d'intérêt que pour ton utérus, Princesse, cracha-t-il.

— Je te hais !

Il la regarda surpris puis sourit narquoisement.

— Ce qui te fais le plus mal c'est que tu es toi-même consciente de cette vérité ! C'est désolant. A vrai dire, je dirais même que tu me fais pitié.

Pitié ? Non, elle n'accepterait pas ce terme si lourd et douloureux à porter. Dans son esprit, se dessinèrent les images de personnes dont elle aimerait oublier l'existence. Elle les revoyait se moquer de son défaut de naissance, à savoir son manque d'énergie spirituelle et sa faible constitution. La pitié, le dédain, le mépris, la moquerie, tant de sentiments contradictoires étaient perceptibles dans leurs regards de lait.

— Jamais, je ne porterai vos enfants ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée plus ferme.

— Par la force même, s'il le faut ! Tu mettras bas, ici même dans cette maison. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cette tâche soit exécutée avant le prochain hiver ! Alors, dépêche toi de saigner, car je commence déjà à perdre patience !

Ces paroles l'offusquèrent tellement qu'elle se leva à son tour le menton bien haut, bien décidé à le remettre à sa place d'humain. Mais le mal à l'intérieur de son ventre s'accrut. Elle plaça sa main au bas de son abdomen. Son utérus lui brûlait littéralement depuis ce matin, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Et, depuis que ce dernier l'avait évoqué, la douleur se faisait plus agressive, plus rongeante, plus destructrice. Elle en trembla de rage et de douleur. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de son corps. Une sensation nouvelle, inconnue jusqu'à lors, mais si angoissante.

Sukeko aurait aimé lui répliquer, mais elle ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Elles se plièrent mécaniquement sur le coussin et son autre main vint trouver la table qu'elle agrippa vigoureusement. Elle y posa tout son avant-bras, et la tête basse, elle commença à respirer avec difficulté comme si quelqu'un lui comprimait ses organes internes à mains nues. C'était si dolent. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses plaintes traverser sa gorge et se diffuser dans la pièce à travers sa voix.

Le grand brun regardait la scène, sans oser intervenir dans un premier temps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, fut la première pensée qu'il eut à son égard.

— … Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

— Ai-je l'air de bien aller ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, avec l'envie de la caresser, de la rassurer.

— Ne m'approche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Vous en avez suffisamment fait comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de soins. Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule.

— Je peux me débrouiller sans toi… répliqua-t-elle avec difficultés.

Son corps fut pris de légères convulsions rapidement suivies par un excès de transpiration, humidifiant son visage au point où celui-ci ruissela abondamment, faisant glisser des gouttes translucides le long de l'arête de son nez droit.

— Hé, s'inquiéta Madara. Tu es bien sûre que ça va ?

Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais échoua lamentablement, grimaçant de plus belle.

— C'est beaucoup trop douloureux, sanglota-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Elle releva la tête afin de reprendre un peu d'air, et dévoila à Madara, un visage déformé par la sourde douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux habituellement froids et fiers grimaçaient de peine et sa mâchoire fine et lisse trahissait ses dents serrées avec force.

Sans réfléchir, le brun bondit vers elle et rapidement, il lui retira la coiffe qui tenait ses cheveux exagérément emprisonnés sur le sommet de son crâne, pour commencer. Ceux-ci s'étalèrent le long de son corps, mais cela n'améliora pas son état. Pire, lorsque Madara la prit par l'épaule, un cri strident et poignant résonna dans la pièce comme si, on lui avait violemment planté une dague dans le ventre.

Sukeko se plia en deux, et commença à hurler intensément. Quelque chose s'était soudainement déchiré à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle serra son vêtement là où la douleur était ciblée et retenant à nouveau ses cris, elle grogna de désespoir.

Totalement abasourdi, le brun ne sut que faire. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Comme il aperçut plutôt qu'elle se tenait le ventre, il en déduit que la douleur devait être ciblée en cet endroit. Alors, il tenta tant bien que mal de la coucher sur le dos, afin d'effectuer un massage au niveau de son bidon, sans y parvenir. Elle ne se laissait vraiment pas faire, lui donnant ainsi du fil à retordre. Alors, Madara la plaqua sur le dos, au sol et lui tint fermement les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cris se firent plus sonores et douloureux pour ses propres oreilles. Elle se débattait comme un lion, lui donnant coups et griffures. Il finit par monter à califourchon sur elle, afin de l'immobiliser le plus possible.

De son autre main, il essaya de relever son kimono, le long de ces jambes, afin de dévoiler son abdomen.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! se mit-elle à hurler. J'ai trop mal ! suppliait-elle.

Il ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa besogne. Sa main ne tarda pas à rencontrer un liquide gluant, collant et chaud. Instinctivement, il l'enleva et la plaça devant lui. Du sang. Sombre et épais comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Sukeko, n'en rata pas une miette. Cela la fit cesser tout mouvement, tout bruit. Son regard était aussi écarquillé que celui du brun. Ce dernier se releva vivement, et écarta le vêtement de la jeune fille qui laissa apparaître en plus de sa nudité, une mare de sang presque noire. L'odeur était loin d'être âcre et désagréable. Au contraire, au nez du jeune homme, elle exultait l'essence du cœur des fruits mûrs, cueillis aux meilleures semaines de l'été.

Mais terrorisé et dégoûté, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

Alors les menstruations ressemblaient à ça ? Il reporta son regard à sa main et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il eut la folle envie de passer sa langue sur le liquide à la couleur de jus de grenadine. Cette lubie passa en une fraction de seconde dans son esprit. Il se reprit rapidement et réprouva cette dégoûtante idée.

La blonde se mit de nouveau à hurler dans la langue dans laquelle, elle communiquait plus tôt avec son accompagnateur, tout en essayant de ramper sur le sol. La porte coulissa brusquement, faisant apparaître Hungaro, Izuna ainsi que d'autres membres du clan interpellé par ce vacarme.

— Que se passe-t-il ici, à la fin ? se précipita Hungaro. Il manqua un infarctus lorsqu'il découvrit sa Princesse complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, gisant sur le sol. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux menacèrent de quitter ses orbites tant ceux-ci s'écarquillaient exagérément. Elle était couverte de sang, de son bassin à ses jambes.

— Mais… Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à Ma Princesse ? sanglota-t-il nerveusement.

Hungaro n'avait pas été le seul ébranlé par cette terrible découverte. Izuna en resta sans voix et lança un regard apeuré à son grand frère l'air de dire : "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?!"

Madara leva simplement ses mains ensanglantés vers le haut et affirma, la voix émue :

— Je jure que je n'ai rien fait !

* * *

 **Notes** : Le chapitre ne devait pas s'arrêter ici, mais prise d'un élan d'écriture, j'ai écrit, écrit, jusqu'à atteindre les 6500 mots. Il devait y avoir la partie avec Mito Uzumaki et le clan Senju, mais ça sera dans l'autre chapitre, désolée **Guest.**

 **Petites précisions** : C'est normal que Sukeko passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. (Elle ne sait pas vouvoyer).

Aussi, la langue que Hungaro et Sukeko parlent est de l'estonien. On va dire que c'est la langue officielle des habitants de la Lune.

Les protagonistes sont adolescents donc, 16 ans pour Madara et 15 pour Izuna.

Si vous avez des questions, surtout n'hésitez pas. Ça peut vous servir autant qu'à moi.


	4. Pacte de Sang IV

**Disclaimer : Ok, à trois on dit tous ensemble : "Les personnages de Naruto ne ne nous appartiennent pas." Trois, quatre… Euh.. C'est à vous. Vous ne voulez pas ? Tant pis…**

 **Beta Reader : Yasei No Aijin**

Je vais commencer par une bonne question posée par **Shanah Belladonna** qui était donc, je cite : _ **"les personnages de la cinquième génération (celle de Naruto et si J'ai bien compris il va y en avoir ) vont ils arriver plus tard en se retrouvant dans le passé ? Ou bien va tu faire un saut dans le temps ?"**_ _Alors, mon projet au départ était de faire superposer les deux époques. Donc, parfois, il y aura des chapitres de la première génération et d'autres fois de la cinquième (Même si oui là en l'occurrence, il n'y a que ceux de la première, mais ça arrivera dans deux chapitres avec Hinata comme personnage principal (d'où sa présence dans les personnages principaux). Le but étant de faire en sorte que les événements de la première génération fassent écho à celle de la cinquième. J'espère que ce n'est pas confus, mais lorsque vous aurez un premier chapitre de la cinquième génération, tu comprendras mieux, je te l'assure. Donc, oui, il y aura une sorte de saut dans le temps._

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Com** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'essaie de faire des répliques amusantes afin que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en lisant.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie toutes (je mets au féminin, mais s'il y a une homme qui lit, je le prie de se manifester ^^") pour vos gentils mots. **Alwaysinmyheart51, juiceandcookies, Shanah Belladonna, Com, KisaAkisara, et kyomi-hime.** Sachez que je me régale à vous lire.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfasse.

* * *

 _Pacte de sang IV - La Kunoichi_

 _Village des Remous, Pays des Tourbillons, Clan Uzumaki_

Accoudée la rambarde de son balcon, Mito Uzumaki songeait avec nostalgie à son enfance passée sur cette petite île, à l'est du Pays du Feu. Elle réalisa avec douceur qu'elle avait eu une enfance des plus appréciable, en se remémorant les merveilleux moments passés dans ce village. Mais depuis quelques années maintenant, les menaces à l'encontre de celui-ci étaient telles, que les Uzumaki envisageaient sérieusement d'immigrer vers les terres lointaines. Les techniques ninjas au sein de leur localité, commençaient à faire craindre les villages alentour, qui se montraient de plus en plus belliqueux à leur égard.

Il y avait eu, dans un premier temps, des évènements isolés. Les marchands se faisaient piller et détruire les marchandises lorsqu'ils transportaient, en se rendant au marché ou au port, afin d'en faire commerce. Aujourd'hui, les témoignages étaient de plus en plus nombreux, si bien que les dirigeants du village avaient commencé à prendre des mesures officieuses. Des soldats étaient rendus sur place afin d'assurer la sécurité des vendeurs, mais également d'intimider les assaillants dont ils n'avaient aucune information. Ils n'avaient pas de précisions quant aux clans ou aux pays qui avaient pris pour cible leur paisible village. Mais cette mesure ne porta pas ses fruits. Pires, les attaques meurtrières se multipliaient et se faisant de plus en plus redoutables et terroristes. Alors, une décision radicale avait été prise. Le chef du clan Uzumaki levait une armée secrètement, car il savait que tôt ou tard, une guerre allait éclater, au sein de cette contrée qui n'avait connue jusqu'alors que la sérénité et la générosité.

Le clan Uzumaki était un clan unique en son genre. Il réunissait diverses personnes venues des quatre coins du monde et avait pour tradition de faire adopter le nom Uzumaki, aux personnes désirant s'y installer. Ainsi, on ne différenciait plus les étrangers des natifs, et les discriminations étaient peu répertoriées. Enfin si, les Uzumaki natifs avaient la particularité d'avoir une chevelure flamboyante, qui parfois se transmettait de génération en génération. C'était une caractéristique héréditaire que beaucoup leur enviait, mais malheureusement, à cause de cela, ils étaient particulièrement reconnaissables et rapidement pris pour cible lors des assauts ennemis. Pourtant, bien que l'on trouvât pas mal d'étrangers, la taille de ce clan ne pouvait rivaliser avec les tribus des pays voisins. C'est pourquoi, il leur fallait des alliés de taille afin de faire face à cette terrible épreuve, sans précédent.

La jeune fille qui venait de fêter ses seize ans observait du haut de la balustrade les enfants rire et jouer innocemment. Un tendre sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, car elle savait que bientôt pour eux, il n'y aurait plus de place pour les amusements de l'enfance, et ils commenceraient les douloureux entraînements qui feront d'eux des ninjas experts dans les techniques de scellage. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait se préparer à sa mission spéciale. Alors, retournant dans sa chambre, elle se vêtit légèrement d'un pantacourt et d'un débardeur sombre, dont elle étira le pan vers le bas jusqu'à recouvrir son postérieur. Ensuite, elle ramassa du sol en bois le sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille, contenant suffisamment de vivre pour tenir une semaine. La durée exacte de son voyage. Il s'agissait principalement de gâteaux secs, riches en lipides, glucides et protides, optimaux pour sa traversée. C'était à elle de se rationner correctement afin de ne pas manquer à sa faim.

Parée, elle alla retrouver ses parents dans le salon. Ils l'attendaient, assis sur le canapé drapé d'une housse violette et moelleux comme un nid de coton. Son père, un grand homme barbu et à l'allure sévère tenait à la main divers manuscrits.

— Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle en dégringolant les escaliers en bois.

Sa voix percutante résonna dans le silence de la pièce très peu meublée. Et comme pris en flagrant délit de déprime, ses parents sortirent de leur torpeur. Sa mère, Ami, une femme douce et chaleureuse, lui donna un faux sourire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Son père lui, se contenta de la détailler de haut en bas en hochant la tête.

— Tu ressembles à une vrai Kunoichi vêtue ainsi, ma puce ! la complimenta-t-il en frottant les pans de ses longues moustaches poivre et sel.

— Ma puce ? répéta-t-elle blasée. T'es sérieux là, papa ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as atteint ta majorité que tu n'es plus ma petite puce… Oh, ma chérie, se mit-il à sangloter. Je t'aime tant, tu vas tellement me manquer, fit-il en se précipitant dans ses bras et la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Oui, Ashina n'avait que l'apparence sévère. En réalité, il débordait d'amour pour ses proches et n'hésitait pas à le montrer avec excès au grand dam des personnes concernées. La jeune fille grogna, mais se laissa envelopper par cette étreinte pleine d'affection à son égard. Il la pressait à lui rompre les lombaires, comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier câlin.

— Maman ! se plaignit-elle. Parle à ton mari, qui est à mon plus grand malheur de ce fait mon père. Il est juste en train de m'étouffer !

— Il est si émotif, admit-elle compréhensive. Tu vas tellement nous manquer, finit-elle par avouer à son tour, en les serrant tous les deux dans ses gros bras enrobés de graisse d'amour accumulées toutes ces années à leur côtés.

La rousse soupira profondément, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir quémandé l'aide de sa mère afin de se sortir de cette situation proprement embarrassante. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle devait juste patienter qu'ils finissent, ce qu'elle considérait comme du cinéma. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être des parents ninjas normaux ? La convoquer, lui donner sa mission à effectuer, puis ils s'embrasseraient pudiquement et salut ? Non, il fallait toujours qu'ils en fassent des tonnes.

— Ouais, ouais, vous aussi vous allez me manquer, affirma-t-elle sans réelle émotion. Je vous signale que je serai de retour dans quelque temps. Alors pouvons-nous éviter des embrassades larmoyantes à en vomir, s'il vous plaît ? Le temps presse !

— Tu as raison, concéda l'actuel chef du clan Uzumaki en relâchant son étreinte. Sa femme en fit autant, mais resta près de sa fille, à lui caresser ses longues mèches pourpres.

Ashina lui prit le visage entre les paumes de ses mains asséchées par le temps et les durs entraînements qu'il exerçait encore quotidiennement près du littoral. Il l'observa avec tellement d'émotion dans les yeux, que Mito, qui quelques secondes à peine se plaignait de son trop-plein d'amour, se mit à culpabiliser. Alors, elle baissa ses pupilles vertes pin, semblables aux nuances eaux marécageuses.

— Il ne s'agit que d'un voyage de deux semaines, lui dit-elle plus calmement en lui révélant des yeux souriants.

— J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas…

Sa femme prit la main de son mari afin de l'inciter à se taire, discrètement. Il ne devait pas trop en dire.

— Tu me reverras bientôt, papa. Cette mission est si capitale, que tu ne peux faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi pour l'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? Je promets de faire de mon mieux. Je vous enverrai un courrier lorsque j'arriverai à destination. Et dès que j'en partirai également. Alors, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

À son tour, elle tira sur sa moustache qu'elle trouvait trop longue et hideuse en ajoutant :

— D'accord ?

Il lui baisa le front avec tendresse et affection, avant de la relâcher. Puis, il lui tendit un parchemin brun sans le lâcher lui-même.

— Surtout, fais bien attention à toi. Le sceau des Uzumaki a scellé cette lettre. Le seul qui puisse le lire est Butsuma et personne d'autre… fit-il le regard sérieux. Puis, ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire malicieux. Même pas Hashirama, ajouta-t-il taquin.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui faire lire, répliqua-t-elle gênée, les joues rosies par la seule évocation de son nom.

— Si un ennemi est sur le point de s'en emparer, détruit-le sur le champ ! Mais, si tu dois l'échanger contre ta vie, alors préserve celle-ci ! Tu m'es plus précieuse que tout ce qu'il y a en ce monde.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Sa mère lui prit la taille

— Nous sommes si désolés de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner là-bas, sanglota-t-elle. Terriblement désolée, ma chérie, de te quitter ainsi.

Mito s'attendrit.

— Je sais, et j'ai bien compris la situation. Mais ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-elle en passant sa main dans sa chevelure aussi carmin que la sienne. Tout ira pour le mieux.

— Le clan Senju se trouve si loin de chez nous. Surtout, n'hésite pas à nous écrire, tous les jours pour nous informer que tu vas bien. Ta sécurité est ce qui importe le plus.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en se disant que son voyage ne durerait pas de longs mois, alors écrire tous les jours n'avait pas un grand intérêt. Néanmoins, elle préféra le garder pour elle, et sourire de plus belle.

Son père lui tendit une autre carte avec l'emblème des Senju.

— Voilà où se trouve le clan Senju. Surtout, sois très prudente. Les clans de ce pays se font constamment la guerre. Une guerre sans pitié et sans merci. Ne les combats que si cela est vraiment nécessaire, autrement fuis-les. Tu ne pourras rivaliser avec eux que très difficilement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau un très long moment. Si long, que c'est Mito elle-même qui dut se séparer d'eux. Leur attitude était beaucoup trop étrange à son goût. Étant leur seule fille, elle savait qu'ils avaient un amour exagéré à son égard et ne cessait pas d'en faire des tonnes lorsqu'elle devait voyager. Alors elle retint un ennuyeux soupir, afin de leur éviter toute peine. Leurs inquiétudes étaient fondées et plusieurs fois vérifiées.

Sur cela, elle les quitta en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, tout excitée de voyager aussi loin, seule.

Plus les heures passaient et plus Ami Uzumaki n'était pas sereine. Sa fille unique venait de quitter le village des Remous, pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui rendait son cœur anxieux, mais plutôt une annonce qu'elle n'avait pas faite à son mari, pourtant, le temps pressait. Alors, elle alla le retrouver dans la grande salle qui faisait office de salle à manger. Sur celle-ci, ce dernier avait posé une énorme carte qui représentait tous les pays du monde connu et avait mis des croix là où ils soupçonnaient la venue des assaillants. Il avait dans le viseur, le Pays de l'Eau ainsi que celui de la foudre, étant les plus proches géographiquement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il néglige les autres contrées comme le Pays du Vent ou encore celui du Feu.

Ami surprit sa mine grave et pensive. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin dans un premier temps, mais prit son courage à deux mains.

— Je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée, annonça-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Elle ne sait jamais rendue au Pays du Feu seule. Tu sais comme moi que nos ennemis sont peut-être envoyés de là-bas.

— Nous avons élevé une guerrière, rétorqua-t-il sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Si un ennemi ose la défier, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Elle s'en sortira, se rassura-t-il lui-même.

— Elle n'est même pas au courant que plus jamais nous ne la reverrons. Et nous ne serons même pas là pour assister à son union…, culpabilisa-t-elle. Nous aurions dû lui dire la vérité et la tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe réellement ici.

— Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien qu'elle aurait renoncé et serait restée ici, à combattre à nos côtés. Et de cela, il en était hors de question, tonna-t-il. Une bataille sanglante est sur le point de démarrer. Éloigner notre fille unique est le seul moyen de la protéger contre tous ces tourments. Officiellement, sa mission est d'amener le message scellé. C'est tout.

— Je voulais que le clan Uchiha prenne soin de notre enfant, avoua-t-elle enfin. Avant qu'ils ne choisissent cette gamine venue de la Lune, des étoiles ou du Soleil. Je la saurai plus en sécurité chez eux, que chez les gens de la forêt.

— Je sais, mais Butsuna est un vieil ami. Je suis sûr qu'il saura prendre soin de notre Mito. Je lui fais totalement confiance. Et Hashirama est devenu un bel homme. Ils se sont de plus déjà amourachés l'un de l'autre. Je le répète, tout ira bien. En attendant, préparons-nous et réunissons les autres groupes afin de revoir la stratégie. Les Senju arriveront bientôt ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps.

— L-les Senju ? bégaya-t-elle, peu sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que cela ? Comment ça, ils arrivent bientôt ? Demanda la femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Qu'as-tu fait ? Questionna-t-elle horrifiée. Ses pupilles claires détaillaient le corps penché en avant sur la carte, qu'il ne lâchait pas de ses yeux sombres. Instinctivement, son corps s'était mouvé en arrière de quelques pas.

— Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Toute l'aide du monde nous sera utile. Via le parchemin que nous avons remis à Mito, j'ai demandé l'aide de Butsuma Senju. Je sais qu'il acceptera, sans poser de questions. Nous aurons bientôt des renforts, soit sereine.

Sa femme eut une réaction qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle s'était agenouillée au sol, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et s'agenouillant à son tour. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Je pensais que ce parchemin n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'amener au clan Senju, puisque tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Oh, mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ?

Il la fixa interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit enfin ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi ?!

— Je connais l'aversion que tu as pour le clan Senju c'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré garder le silence. Et au vu de ta réaction, je me dis que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, car tu ne l'aurais jamais accepté. Ils ont la force nécessaire pour nous assister durant cette bataille.

— Le malheur sera sur nous, le malheur sera sur nous ! affirmait-elle en se prenant toujours la tête dans les mains.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Si tu ne veux pas leur parler, personne ne t'y oblige !

— Il y a quelques jours, j'ai envoyé une demande d'aide à Tsûretsu Uchiha et son mari ! avoua-t-elle finalement, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

— Quoi ? Rugit-il ! Mais quelle folie t'a-t-elle prise ? Les Uchiha, ici ? Mais pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

— Je savais bien que tu serais contre, se justifia-t-elle avec les paroles qu'il avait prononcées précédemment. Moi aussi, je me suis dit que nous aurions besoin d'alliés surpuissants. Avec leur Sharingan, ils vaincront l'ennemi en un rien de temps. Nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre... Ils seront bientôt ici…

Que faire ? Que faire ?

— Il faut tout de suite faire rattraper Mito ! proposa sa mère. Il faut l'arrêter !

Elle se leva et entreprit de courir jusqu'à la porte, mais les mains d'Ashina la rattrapèrent à temps et l'agrippèrent avec force.

— Il n'est pas question que j'accepte l'aide des Uchiha ! Tu connais mon aversion pour ce clan maudit et belliqueux !

— Et moi des Senju ! répliqua-t-elle et se dégageant avec colère. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais accepté cette union avec cet Hashirama !

Elle souffla et reprit :

— Écoute. Les Uchiha sont en route, les Senju ne sont pas encore prévenus, alors arrête d'y faire ta tête de mule et rattrapons Mito.

Ashina Uzumaki écoutait sa femme s'en aller le pas lourd, mais secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Ils venaient d'organiser une tragédie sur leur propre territoire. L'enjeu venait de changer. Maintenant, il n'était plus question de faire seulement alliance, pour combattre un ennemi, mais de trouver un moyen afin que ces deux clans, éternellement rivaux ne s'entretuent pas dans leur village et ne le saccagent pas en une bataille.

* * *

— Explique-moi concrètement comment les choses se sont déroulées que je comprenne bien, questionna Izuna, adossé à la porte coulissante et faisant face, le regard sévère, à son frère. Ils ne les avaient quittés qu'une demi-heure à tout casser et les avaient retrouvés ensanglantés. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant leur absence, à lui et Hungaro.

— Il n'y a rien eu de particulier. Nous discutions tranquillement quand soudainement, elle s'est mise à ressentir des douleurs. J'ai juste essayé de l'aider comme je pouvais. Voilà la raison qui fait que j'étais trempé de sang…

Le jeune Uchiha n'était pas convaincu. Il regarda son frère avec tellement de suspicion que ce dernier ajouta :

— J'admets que j'ai dû lui tenir une ou deux provocations, mais je ne savais pas que cela aurait autant d'effet sur elle... Tu savais que ça ressemblait à ça toi ? Les Menstruations des femmes ? demanda-t-il tout bas, comme pris par la peur d'être surpris par cette conversation insolite.

— Je n'en ai jamais été témoin, répondit Izuna le plus sérieusement du monde. Il faut dire qu'elles sont fortes pour cacher ce genre de chose, mais le sang que j'ai moi aussi aperçu, m'apparaît bien trop abondant pour que cela soit naturel.

Madara acquiesça. Il était d'accord avec son frère. Quelque chose clochait. Il fallait attendre que le médecin vienne pour avoir plus d'informations. Ils attendirent en discutant dans la pièce où ils avaient reçu leurs invités.

— De quoi tu as discuté avec le vieux ? questionna soudainement Madara.

— Ils ont quelques recommandations qui ne vont pas nous encombrer. Il m'a aussi appris qu'il ne restera pas. Il était juste chargé d'amener Sukeko ici et devait s'en aller rapidement. Quelque chose cloche, fit-il pensif.

— Tu trouves aussi étrange qu'il la laisse à notre merci comme ça, sans personne pour veiller sur elle ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Ils invoquent des portails pour venir sur terre, mais cela nécessite une quantité astronomique de chakra. Une quantité que Sekeko ne possède visiblement pas. Cela se voit à vue d'œil.

— Alors, tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont coincée, ici, questionna Madara, croisant à son tour les bras.

— Je ne sais pas trop, j'y réfléchis encore, mais c'est une hypothèse qui n'est pas à écarter.

— Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

— Pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle est très faible. Je me demande si elle nous sera d'une grande utilité ici…

La porte coulissa et manqua de faire trébucher Izuna qui se reprit rapidement. Un vieil homme fit son apparition. Ses lunettes étaient si basses qu'elles menaçaient de glisser de son petit nez légèrement tordu.

— Alors ? demanda le jeune Uchiha, comme s'il s'agissait de sa prétendante. En effet, il était beaucoup plus inquiet que son frère à l'égard de la Descendue de la Lune.

— Il n'y a rien d'anormal, votre fiancé n'a eu là que sa première saignée. Faites-lui boire une infusion de gingembre le matin, au réveil et le soir avant qu'elle ne se couche et elle sera sur pied en un clin d'œil.

— Et c'est tout ? C'était si impressionnant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose lui dévorait l'abdomen, répliqua Madara, sans corriger le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa prétendante à lui.

— Je n'explique pas l'immense douleur qu'elle dit avoir ressenti, mais cela arrive parfois, fit-il d'un air détaché. La seule chose qui m'inquiète un peu, est le fait qu'elle a déjà quinze ans, c'est ça ? Habituellement, les jeunes filles saignent pour la première fois aux alentours de onze voire douze ans. Quinze ans, c'est tard, mais passons. Je viendrais la voir la semaine prochaine. En attendant, faites-lui bien boire les infusions et ménagez-la. Elle ne doit pas faire lourds efforts.

Sur cela, il prit sa pochette et s'en alla.

Izuna regarda son frère. Ils parcoururent un bout de couloir faiblement éclairé pour arriver dans les appartements de la jeune femme qui avait droit à la chambre la plus spacieuse du domaine Uchiha. Elle était couchée là, sur un futon de fortune, le visage encore crispé par la douleur. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, elle détourna la tête et replia les couvertures sur sa face. Se laisser voir dans cet état n'était pas digne de sa personne. Hungaro était près d'elle et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, mais se leva rapidement lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce sans même frapper à la porte.

— C'est un scandale ! hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.

— J'aurai tendance à dire que ce qui devait arriver arriva… dit simplement Madara. C'était programmé.

— Vous lui avez forcément fait quelque chose, le soupçonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Ce qui est arrivé n'a rien de normal.

— Le médecin a dit-

— Je suis sûr qu'il est de mèche avec vous pour faire étouffer l'affaire. Et moi qui ai jugé bon de vous laisser seul. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! tonnait-il. Dès demain, la Princesse et moi-même rentrerons sur la Lune. Le mariage est annulé. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un courrier au Roi pour lui faire part de vos agissements intolérables. C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! Un scandale ! répéta-t-il.

Madara ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Il se contenta d'approcher du futon, tandis qu'Izuna lui restait près de la porte à serrer les dents. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que cette union soit annulée. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une parade, mais malheureusement, aucune explication plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il suivit son grand frère des yeux, et le vit s'asseoir près de Sukeko a essayé de lui retirer ce qui lui barrait le visage. Elle tenait bon.

— Arrête de faire l'enfant, je veux simplement voir ton visage.

— Laissez-moi tranquille, vous en avez assez fait, approuva-t-elle la voix faible.

Immédiatement, Hungaro se leva et se mit entre Madara et la jeune femme. Il retira avec violence la main du brun et l'empoigna avec colère.

— N'osez plus la toucher ! À partir de maintenant, elle sera sur mon étroite surveillance ! Osez l'approcher…

Madara se leva à son tour.

— Êtes-vous en train de me menacer, rugit-il, sous mon propre toit ?

Sa voix fit bondir la jeune fille, qui retira un pan du droit afin d'entrevoir ce que ces deux êtres stupides, plus proches de l'animal que de l'homme était en train d'accomplir. Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre ne voulant pas démordre. Une bagarre était sur le point d'éclater.

— Je veux voir le chef du clan ! Les Uchiha ont coutume de se cacher lorsque les choses s'enveniment ? Tajima Uchiha est-ce un lâche qui ne sait pas gérer les membres de son clan ?

Les yeux d'Izuna rougirent.

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Vous insultez le chef, devant ses partisans ? On voit que vous n'avez peur de rien, défia-t-il.

— Je ne vais pas être effrayé par deux vulgaires terrestres, menaça Hungaro activant son Byakugan, lui aussi prêt à les affronter.

Izuna fut surpris. C'est la première fois qu'il en vit un et en bon guerrier, il le défia davantage. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemble ce pouvoir que son frère qualifiait de formidable. Sukeko choisit ce moment pour dévoiler complètement son visage. Elle était outrée. Allaient-ils vraiment se battre dans la pièce où elle était alitée ?

— Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas en état de supporter vos chamailleries. Si vous voulez vous défier, faites le loin d'ici, tonna-t-elle en s'asseyant avec difficulté. Hungaro, c'est vraiment pathétique de ta part de dévoiler nos techniques à de vulgaires terrestres !

" _Et c'est toi qui dis ça,"_ pensa Madara ironique.

— Je vais bien, reprit-elle. Tu as entendu le médecin ? Alors je me demande ce que vous faites tous encore dans ma chambre à vous disputer !

— Je reste pour te surveiller. Vous autres, s'adressa-t-il aux deux hommes, quittez la pièce immédiatement. La Princesse a besoin de repos.

— Vous n'ordonnez rien ici, Hungoro !

— C'est Hungaro ! corrigea-t-il en se demandant si le petit Izuna ne se trompait pas volontairement sur son nom.

— Ouais, si vous voulez, balaya-t-il ce quiproquo d'un revers de la main.

— Vous n'avez aucun respect. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je me demande pourquoi le Roi vous a choisi vous plutôt que les Senju.

La mâchoire de Madara se crispa.

— Nous n'avons pas été choisis, nous l'avons remporté avec honneur !

— Ne prononcez pas le nom des Senju ici, Hungoro ! intervient Izuna qui vouait une haine farouche à l'égard de ce clan détestable.

— Il a eu l'idée d'organiser ce duel débile, que vous avez remporté, c'est vrai. Mais son choix avait été scellé depuis longtemps déjà. Qu'avez-vous de si spécial ? Si j'en crois les échos que l'on m'a faits, les Senju ont plus d'humanité et de respect que vous, cracha-t-il.

— Ça suffit, intervient de nouveau la blonde. Arrêtez ça, vous êtes ridicule, Hungaro.

La tension était si électrique que tous expiraient bruyamment par le nez, les sourcils froncés avec force.

— Je vais écrire une lettre pour le Roi que vous lui remettrez.

— Il sera fait selon votre volonté, répondit machinalement le vieil homme avant de réaliser ce qu'elle disait.

— Oui, tu as bien compris, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre. Je vais rester ici et respecter la volonté du Roi, rétorqua-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Madara fut surpris par sa déclaration, alors qu'un discret sourire vint adoucir le visage d'Izuna.

— Mais, Princesse voyons, il s'agit d'un clan barbare et archaïque ! Vous ne serez pas en sécurité ici, peu importe les efforts que vous fournirez. Annulons simplement tout et faisons comme si les choses ne s'étaient jamais produites.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Je… Je n'ai pas le choix, fit-elle en inspirant. **See on midagi, mis on otsustatud ja mille jaoks mul pole mõju, otsustusõigust ja teate seda väga hästi !** {C'est quelque chose qui a été décidé et pour lequel je n'ai aucun impact, aucun pouvoir de décision et tu le sais très bien ! } **Ma annan kuningale, mida ta tahab! Võib-olla võiksin pärast seda tagasi minna.** {Je vais donner au Roi ce qu'il veut. Peut-être pourrais-je rentrer chez nous après...}

— Mais Prin-

— **Lihtsalt tehke seda, mida ma teile tellin !** {Fais seulement ce que je t'ordonne ! }

Il ne répondit rien, mais son cœur se serra. Sa princesse bien-aimée, à la solde de ces guerriers sanguinaires et sans pitié ?

Madara ne comprenait pas son revirement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se creusait-il la tête alors que ces pupilles sombres détaillaient l'expression affaiblie de la jeune fille. Elle regarda, une fraction de seconde dans sa direction avant de détourner immédiatement le regard en direction du mur opposé. Quelque chose clochait. Si elle avait décidé de rester, c'est qu'elle avait soudain un intérêt, mais lequel ? Sa résignation ne laissait rien présager de bon. Sans parler du fait que la communication dans leur langue maternelle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— Vous devriez écouter la Princesse, acquiesça ironiquement Madara.

Sans regarder personne elle dit :

— Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on se batte pour moi et encore moins que l'on me protège.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui pour la toute première fois.

— Je suis à même de le faire moi-même, finit-elle, une lueur de défi perceptible dans ses yeux mauves dépourvus de pupille.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant ainsi, pupilles contre pupilles. Les coins des lèvres de l'aîné se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois, avant que l'éclat d'un rire franc ne vienne perturber le silence la pièce.

— Tu ne survivras pas une semaine toute seule ici !

— Je t'interdis de me prendre de haut, énonça-t-elle sérieusement.

C'était là sa spécialité à elle.

— Je prends le pari, ajouta-t-il en la provoquant.

— Madara, on devrait la laisser se reposer et allons tous nous coucher, il est tard, intervient Izuna qui avait finalement réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas laisser Madara tout faire capoter.

Après un dernier regard en direction de Sukeko, Madara quitta la pièce.

— Puis-je me permettre de rester à vos côtés cette nuit ? Avant de retourner sur la Lune ?

— Fais comme il te plaira, répondit-elle simplement les dents serrés, très en colère parce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle s'était résignée à rester, mais cet aveu lui déchira le cœur, sans parler de la peur qui grandissait petit à petit au creux de ses reins. Hungaro, qui s'était assoupi à ses côtés, ne sut jamais que cette nuit, elle n'avait cessé de mouiller son coussin en toute discrétion.

Le lendemain, matin, lorsqu'on vint les voir, l'état de Sukeko s'était aggravé.

* * *

Arrivée sur les terres du pays du Feu le lendemain matin, Mito ne prit pas le temps de se reposer, mais traversa une multitude d'arbres en courant rapidement. Le clan Senju de la forêt était encore très loin et elle voulait progresser le plus rapidement dans la journée, afin de se reposer tranquillement la nuit venue.

Quelques jours plus tard, la solitude se faisait de plus en plus sentir pour ce bout de jeune femme qui se plaisait en bruyantes compagnies. Lorsque le soleil déclina ce jour-là et lui caressa la peau de ses chauds rayons orangés, elle s'arrêta dans une sorte de maison abandonnée et analysa la carte précieusement attribuée par son paternel. Il lui restait encore la moitié du trajet à accomplir. Soit deux jours et trois nuits.

La nuit tomba rapidement et, Mito épuisée, se coucha rapidement après avoir ingurgité quelques nourritures. Mais elle ne fermait pas l'œil, ses sens toujours en alerte. En effet, elle avait remarqué, depuis quelques jours maintenant, qu'elle était traquée par trois hommes et vu leur discrétion, elle en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas affaire de vulgaires ninjas. Ils devaient être deux ou trois, grand maximum. Elle resta calme et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'ils osent pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison et enfin, elle allait leur régler leur compte une fois pour toute.

Elle s'était allongée au fond de la seule pièce de cette maisonnette, dos à l'entrée à regarder le mur sombre qui se dressait devant et à écouter avec attention les bruits alentour. Rapidement, elle sentit les pas d'une personne qui s'était voulu discrète. Un autre était sur le toit, sûrement à guetter les environs. Il ne cessait pas de parcourir celui-ci de long en large, sûrement pour assurer ses appuis, conclut Mito.

L'homme au sol s'élança sur elle, le plus discrètement possible et de ses deux mains, il utilisa un kunai qui visa la tête de la jeune fille, la pensant endormie. Mais, vivement, celle-ci se retourna, lui balança le drap qui la recouvrait quelques instants plus tôt afin de l'aveugler. Ainsi, elle n'eut pas de mal à le contrer, en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le dos, lui tira les cheveux en arrière, avant de lui emprisonner le bras dans une clé de bras. Il lâcha son arme, voulut riposter en lui portant un coup de pied vers le bas, mais elle tordit davantage son bras, et il hurla si fort qu'il dut ameuter toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ce bois. Enfin, elle lança sa jambe et son talon vint cogner brutalement les lèvres de l'homme, l'éjectant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le mur vola en éclats, lorsqu'il le percuta avec violence.

Son erreur fut qu'il avait sous-estimée.

Rapidement, elle courut vers lui et lui trancha la gorge nettement. Un de moins, mais l'autre ne tarda pas à se pointer, attiré par les cris de son "collègue". Ils se toisèrent en silence et il vit dans ses yeux, à la clarté de la lune qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Cela tombait bien, lui non plus. Pourtant, il allait jouer la carte de la prudence. Ils savaient que les Uzumaki étaient redoutables, mais le fait que cette jeune fille réussisse à mettre des ninjas de leur calibre en déroute aussi facilement lui conforta dans l'idée de ne pas la sous-estimer.

Les mains de l'homme formèrent des Mudras auxquels Mito avait été particulièrement attentive, mais il n'avait prononcé aucune invocation. Ensuite, il lança un shuriken dans sa direction, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver, en se courbant en arrière, mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait le niveau pour le contrer, il s'était rapidement précipité vers elle, un kunai à la main. Mito tenta de se déplacer afin de fuir, mais son pied dérapa et elle glissa piteusement sur le sol, se retenant de justesse sur les paumes de ses mains. Celles-ci rencontrèrent une sorte de flaque sombre et gluante, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser. Rapidement, elle se tourna, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de son assaillant, qui enfonça brutalement son arme dans son avant-bras gauche. Elle émit un douloureux cri, avant de recevoir un violent coup dans la tête qui l'envoya valser au loin.

— **Suiton : La flaque noire** , finit-il par prononcer à travers son masque noir, recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage. Comme son nom l'indique, je peux créer directement une flaque noire et sacrement glissante, dit-il alors que tout le sol du lieu en était inondé. En plus, ajouta-t-il en observant la jeune femme qui retirait douloureusement l'arme emprisonnée dans son bras. Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche sur lequel il souffla. Ce dernier s'enflamma.

Mito écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

— Il est extrêmement inflammable.

Il laissa le papier glisser entre ses doigts et instantanément, le sol s'embrasa dans une étincelante lumière.

Au même moment, ils quittèrent le sol en bois de la petite maison et se retrouvèrent en l'air afin d'échapper aux ardentes flammes flamboyantes d'intensité. De sa main droite, Mito, sortit rapidement de son sac à dos - avec lequel elle s'était couchée plus tôt et en sortit un parchemin vierge qu'elle agrippa et déroula avec ses dents. Toujours de la même main, elle sortit un kunai avec lequel elle se coupa la paume, qu'elle posa rapidement sur le manuscrit.

— **Fuinjutsu : Emprisonnement !** hurla-t-elle, alors que la gravité la rappelait mécaniquement vers le bas. Une rame de vent suivit d'une aura bleue sortirent du papier ensanglanté, pour recouvrir les flammes qui se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes. Le feu fut inspiré, Mito roula le parchemin d'une main et s'écrasa sur le sol lourdement.

Essoufflée, elle eut du mal à se relever et à faire face à son ennemi. Les techniques d'emprisonnement requéraient beaucoup de chakra, et malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas assez reposée pour utiliser ses techniques avec tout le potentiel dont elle était capable.

— Impossible, dit l'homme abasourdi. Pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille votre peau. Vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Maintenant, c'était elle a elle d'attaquer et il l'avait bien compris. Elle était trop puissante pour qu'il l'affronte. Il lui fallait du renfort. Alors, il se précipita à la fenêtre et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put, mais manque de bol, la rousse le talonnait. Alors, il fit des signes de la mains et invoqua :

— **Suiton : Pluie de mille aiguilles**.

Une pluie d'aiguilles se dirigea vers la femme qui sortit un kunai afin de contrer, une à une, celles qui se dirigeaient vers ses organes vitaux, faisant fi des autres. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme reprendre sa course, elle se mit à le poursuivre à nouveau, en déviant les centaines d'aiguilles qui s'abattaient sur elle. Elle devait tenir bon. Il ne devait pas lui échapper.

Lorsque son assaillant se retourna, il fut stupéfait de la trouver sur ses côtes. Il grogna :

— Mais c'est pas possible, t'es quoi au juste ?!

Elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves, et lui fit un croche-pied en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il tomba lamentablement sur le sol avant qu'une pluie de coups-de-poing s'abattent dangereusement sur lui. Elle devait le mettre hors circuit le plus rapidement possible, car ses dernières forces la quittaient déjà, faisant fi des effluves de sang qui giclaient sur son visage. Lorsqu'il perdit enfin conscience, elle puisa dans un dernier effort pour le traîner jusque dans la petite maisonnette abandonnée, près de son camarade. Elle retira son masque, mais ne put identifier son visage, tuméfié et déformé par la force de ses bras.

Là, elle se saisit à nouveau du parchemin qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment et le jeta à l'intérieur de la maison. Haletante, elle forma difficilement un mudra et déclara fière :

— Je suis Mito Uzumaki, de l'illustre clan Uzumaki ainsi que celle qui t'acheva ! **Libération** !

Les flammes qui avaient été scellées quelques instants plus tôt, surgirent et embrasèrent le lieu, devant une Mito sérieusement mal en point. Elle resta près de la maison un petit moment, retirant une à une les aiguilles qui s'étaient plantées dans sa chair. Elle finit par une technique de futon pour éteindre le feu. Et complètement éreintée, elle s'écroula sur le sol, maudissant ses parents qui ne lui avaient pas fait le conseil de colorer ses cheveux.

* * *

Au sein du clan Uchiha, on s'inquiétait. En effet, la santé de la Princesse ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire, elle se détériorait dangereusement. Sa température ne baissait pas et il fallait changer les draps quatre à cinq fois par jour, tant le sang se faisait plus abondant et noirâtre. Le médecin était passé tous les jours, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette maladie était au-dessus de ses compétences. Hungaro était parti depuis quelques jours maintenant, par une sorte de portail matérialisé par ses soins. Il était allé chercher un médecin digne de ce nom, sur la Lune afin de soigner le mal qui rongeait la fille du Roi.

Depuis, on ne se savait pas quoi faire. Alors on fit appel à Takuma Uchiha, le régent. Il était celui qui manipulait le mieux son Sharingan, en dehors du chef du clan, toujours absent. Il plongea la jeune fille dans un état comateux, dans un rêve agréable, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas davantage, le temps qu'une solution soit trouvée. Il assura que son esprit était en paix dans cette illusion, bien que son corps ne cessait d'être parcouru par d'étranges spasmes, comme si elle faisait un rêve noir et terrifiant.

Les médicaments ne fonctionnaient pas. Pas même le ninjutsu médical. Il n'avait aucun moyen de guérir une descendante de la Lune. Madara ne pouvait qu'observer jour après jour, la santé de sa prétendante se dégrader jour après jour. Pourtant, il ne restait pas inactif. Il avait suspendu ses intenses entraînements pour se plonger dans les manuscrits médicaux afin de trouver une solution, et la nuit venue, il veillait près d'elle, attendant impatiemment le moindre signe d'amélioration. Parfois Izuna, plein de compassion à l'égard de son frère aîné, veillait avec lui. Il restait silencieux dans cette pièce qui n'était jamais aérée, à respirer difficilement cette odeur âcre et désagréable, caractéristique de la maladie, qui ne semblait pas gêner les narines de son frère aîné.

Une nuit, Madara se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à tester toutes sortes de remèdes. Alors, il demanda que l'on remplisse une grande bassine d'eau entièrement froide. Il retira la chemise sombre et sanguinolente que portait Sukeko et la porta délicatement à la salle d'eau. Là, il la plongea dans une sorte de baignoire en ivoire, remplie jusqu'à ras bord, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne recouvre l'entièreté de son corps nu. Il resta avec elle, les mains plongées dans la flotte au moins une quinzaine de minutes, avant de la ressortir. Elle était si brûlante que l'eau avait tiédi. Il retira le haut de son kimono, l'essuya et la recouvrit avec. Enfin, il retourna à la chambre, laissant traîner derrière eux de grosses gouttes humides, la reposa sur le lit, se blottit contre elle et l'étreignit toute la nuit.

* * *

Mito arriva à destination, un jour où le soleil avait décidé de se cacher derrière les nuages. Haletante et blessée, elle avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'aux monstrueuses portes du village Senju, ou leur emblème trônait, fier et puissant, sur un fond verdâtre.

— Qui va là ? demanda une sentinelle, un arc à la main.

Elle leva ses paupières lourdes vers l'individu et s'expliqua :

— Je suis Mito Uzumaki, du Village des Remous. Je suis chargée d'apporter un document de la plus haute importance à Butsuma Senju, de la part d'Ashina Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki.

— Mito Uzumaki ? répéta l'homme ? Nous n'attendons personne de ce nom, répondit-il, les mains resserrées sur son arme.

— Butsuma Senju, me connaît bien. Vous pouvez aller le chercher et lui demander.

— Tu crois qu'on va faire déplacer le chef pour une pauvresse ?

En effet, la jeune femme, en plus de la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur son corps au fil des jours que constitua son périple, ses cheveux lâchés et complètement ébouriffés sur sa tête ne laissait pas penser qu'elle était de haute noblesse. Des traces de sang séché étaient encore visibles sur sa peau, bien qu'elle s'était arrêtée à une rivière où elle avait nettoyé son corps afin de paraître présentable. De plus, la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, ce qui acheva de la rendre de mauvaise humeur. Alors oui, elle ressemblait effectivement à une pouilleuse qui demandait l'aumône.

— Cher monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme, mais qui sortit plus agacée que jamais. J'ai eu une longue route. Chez moi, lorsque les voyageurs s'arrêtent devant les portes de notre village, nous les accueillons avec respect. Alors, dit-elle en avançant de quelques pas, soit vous ouvrez cette porte, soit je la défonce. À vous de voir, menaça-t-elle sérieuse, bien qu'elle avait un bras hors d'usage, bandé maladroitement d'un bout de son pantalon.

Il tendit son arc et le braqua sur elle.

— Essaie, provoqua-t-il, et je te colle une flèche dans le crâne.

Alors, elle déposa son sac au sol, plia les genoux et expira un grand coup. L'homme, sans attendre décocha sa flèche qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à esquiver. Il en fut le premier surpris. Une kunoichi ?! Alors, il employa la manière forte, et une flopée de flèches se mirent à atterrir sur la pauvre Mito qui, par d'exceptionnelles prouesses les esquiva avec peine. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que son stock soit épuisé pour frapper de son poing les gigantesques portes du domaine, dans un grognement de souffrance. Un lourd son résonna, qu'il en fit trembler les portes du domaine puis, des fissures apparurent et progressaient loin du point d'impact. En temps normal, elle l'aurait fait voler en éclats, mais c'est tout ce dont elle était capable maintenant que son chakra était presque consumé.

La sentinelle en perdit son arc, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt en entendant l'alarme qui retentit au sein du village, annonçant une attaque ennemie.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et répéta :

— Allez me chercher un Senju digne de ce nom que je puisse décline mon identité. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça ! tonna-t-elle de sa voix grave.

Bientôt, ce fut un mur de personnes qui, les arcs à la main se tenaient droits sur les grandes portes du domaine. Tobirama, suivi de son frère, arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux eux aussi armés. Le regard sang du petit frère s'écarquilla lorsqu'il reconnut sa future belle-sœur, alors que le sourire de l'héritier au poste de chef de clan s'agrandit.

— Tiens, n'est-ce pas Mito ? questionna-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

— Ça fait un bail, Hashirama.

* * *

 **Notes :** Voici enfin le premier chapitre avec Mito Uzumaki (que j'aime beaucoup). Il y a si peu d'informations sur elle, alors j'ai dû improviser et en faire ma propre interprétation. Du coup, je préfère lui faire une personnalité forte, sociable, moqueuse et tenace, du moins pour sa jeunesse. J'ai été obligée de couper ici, car encore une fois ça faisait trop long si j'ajoutais la suite. Donc vous verrez plus en détail, la relation que Mito et Hashirama entretiennent, dans le prochain chapitre qui n'arrivera pas avant le mois de septembre, lequel approche à grands pas. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment-là que ma publication deviendra chaotique, je le sais, je le sens (rentrée oblige). L'édition des chapitres me demande beaucoup, beaucoup de temps (plus que l'écriture). Néanmoins, je vais essayer de publier au moins deux fois par mois.

Passez une bonne fin de vacance et on se dit à la rentrée :D


	5. Pacte de Sang V

Hey ! Une revenante ! Huit mois après la dernière publication !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier un nouveau chapitre, mais je n'avais plus de temps. Enfin, quand j'en avais un peu, c'était pour souffler… Vraiment ! J'étais (et je suis toujours) prise par mes études qui me demandent trop d'investissement. Ce chapitre est prêt depuis le mois de février mais je n'avais même pas le temps de me dire que je devais le publier. Enfin, le voici, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

 **Un grand grand merci à Yasei No Aijin pour son formidable travail de correction, ainsi que pour sa patience et ses fabuleux conseils !**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Un grand merci à **Alwaysinmyheart51,** **juiceandcookies** et **KisaAkisara**! Je vous réponds avec des mois et des mois de retard. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 _Pacte de Sang V - Départ en Guerre_

La jeune femme fut rapidement mise en sécurité. On l'avait lavée et choyée avant de nettoyer et panser ses blessures. Pour l'heure, elle se reposa dans la salle de soins où des lits avaient été disposés à l'intention des blessés dûent aux altercations avec les clans ennemis. Elle ne dormit que quelques heures, et cela suffit à la rendre de nouveau vigoureuse. Alors, elle se réveilla et remarqua qu'elle avait été vêtue d'un kimono couleur crème et que même ses cheveux avaient été enduits d'une lourde huile aux senteurs exquises. Elle peina tout de même à s'asseoir sur son lit, tant son corps lui était douloureux et lorsqu'elle posa un pied au sol, afin de faire quelques pas, Hashirama apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et se précipita vers elle. Lentement, il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la poussant tendrement vers l'arrière afin qu'elle se couche à nouveau.

— Nous connaissons bien les vertus miraculeuses de régénération de votre clan, reconnut-il, mais je pense qu'il serait sage que tu te reposes un peu plus, Mito. Tu n'as pas assez dormi pour avoir complètement récupéré. Je t'impose de dormir encore cinq heures, et enfin, tu pourras quitter cette pièce pour venir batifoler avec moi, rit-il. Je sais que c'est ce qui t'anime.

— Je vais mieux, fit-elle en essayant de se redresser. J'ai une chose importante à transmettre à Butsuma… Je veux dire, au chef !

— Tu n'es pas en état. Alors, sois une gentille fille et écoute ce que ton futur mari te dit, et repose toi.

Après un bref regard à son égard, elle céda et se recoucha en faisant la moue, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Alors, pour palier à son agacement, Hashirama lui prit les mains qu'il embrassa de mille baisers, puis s'avança vers son front plein et frôla du bout de ses lèvres la petite marque en forme de losange se dessinait. Sentir son haleine chaude sur sa peau la calma quelque peu. Cela faisait si longtemps… Puis, il baissa le menton pour atteindre son petit nez froid et enfin, il descendit vers ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il baisa chastement.

A nouveau, il la regarda dans les yeux, lâchant ses mains pour récolter son visage dans les siennes. Son regard se fit soudainement plus sérieux, oscillant entre inquiétude et reproche.

— Tu nous es apparue dans un sale état. Et pourtant tu refuses toujours de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— J'ai facilement réglé le problème, marmonna-t-elle, en éludant la question.

— Je sais pertinemment que tu as rencontré des ennemis, mais je veux savoir d'où ? S'agissait-il des Uchiha ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement :

— Si tu m'emmènes à ton père, je serais prête à parler.

Elle ne manquait pas de cran. Il soupira légèrement et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, son baiser se fit plus appuyé et mouillé, auquel elle répondit avec la même intensité.

— Très bien, susurra-t-il au coin de ses lèvres. Laisse-moi vérifier tes blessures et je t'emmène à lui, accepta-il.

Il la redressa lentement, releva les manches larges du kimono et ausculta son bras gauche.

— Le muscle a été profondément perforé, mais cela devrait aller. Tu guéris déjà, confirma-t-il en regardant de plus près son bras qui effectivement, guérissait à vue d'œil. Il en était de même pour les autres blessures.

En effet, le clan Uzumaki était connu pour ses capacités de guérison rapides ainsi que pour sa longévité. C'était un clan robuste dont les techniques ninjas étaient jalousement enviées.

— Alors, on va le voir ? demanda-t-elle, rouge de désir.

— Oui, mais avant ça… murmura-t-il en lui dévorant à nouveau à sa bouche.

Elle se laissa faire, elle aussi impatiente de son étreinte. Ils n'avaient que seize ans, pourtant Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki brûlaient littéralement d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Il plaça l'une de ses mains calleuse derrière la délicate nuque de la jeune fille qui vint lui agripper les épaules afin de le rapprocher d'avantage de son corps en feu. Il se laissa faire et son corps se penchant davantage vers elle, à mesure qu'elle l'attirait et que leurs lèvres se cherchaient délicieusement. Guidés par leurs émotions, il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse, et bientôt, il se retrouva à genoux, sur le lit, les cuisses de Mito sur les siennes à en réclamer plus. Leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes, leur désir plus pressant et leurs mains de plus en plus énergiques, cherchant à débarrasser leur peau de ses tissues encombrants.

— Hurm, hurm.

Ce raclement de gorge les surprit si bien que Mito fit valser Hashirama à l'autre bout de la pièce où il se vautra sur le matériel chirurgical qui se renversa dans un bruit fracassant. Rapidement, elle recouvrit son corps légèrement dénudé afin de retrouver un peu de contenance face au petit frère de l'héritier. Ses bras étaient croisés, et son regard sévère, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a de cela trois ans.

— On dirait que j'arrive à temps. Vous étiez sur le point de concevoir un enfant.

Le visage de la rousse vira tellement à l'écarlate qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux à celle de sa peau. Elle aurait voulu se cacher sous une pile de couvertures et ne jamais en ressortir, tant la honte la saisissait à cet instant précis.

— Ça fait un bail, fit-elle simplement gênée afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Elle connaissait que trop bien le caractère de Tobirama qui était très rigide sur les règles. Et avoir un enfant hors mariage pouvait apporter la damnation sur le clan. Voilà pourquoi il considérait que faire cela était un crime très grave pour leur clan.

— En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais convenablement souhaité la bienvenue, Mito, mais il me semble que tu as besoin de repos. Alors je vais simplement emprunter mon grand frère un petit moment.

— Bien sûr, fit-elle ne sachant toujours pas où se mettre. Tobirama avait une telle prestance malgré son jeune âge.

— Grand- frère, Père souhaite de parler, et tout de suite !

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

— Je viens, je viens… grommela-t-il en se relevant et en massant son dos qui avait pris cher.

Il pensa que ces mots allaient faire partir le petit frère, mais il était bien décidé à repartir avec lui.

— Je ne serai pas long, je reviens tout de suite, s'adressa-t-il à Mito en passant devant elle.

— Bien sûr, je veillerai à ce que vous ne soyez plus seuls, tous les deux, avant la cérémonie de mariage. Mito, repose toi, je reviendrai te chercher pour que tu puisses t'entretenir avec Père.

Elle attendit que la porte se referme pour se maudire et recouvrir son visage de honte sous les couettes.

Bien qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de sa future belle-fille, Tobirama ne voyait pas sa venue d'un bon œil. Pas maintenant, du moins.

* * *

Sukeko sentit quelque chose la compresser, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentie de sa vie. Cette étreinte qu'on lui donnait était chaude et réconfortante, si bien qu'elle ne voulait quitter ce sentiment de bien-être et de douceur. Alors, elle garda les yeux clos un très long moment, apaisée, se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui apporter tant d'apaisement et de confort. Inlassablement, ses bras vinrent entourer la masse qui se collait à elle et se mit doucement à la caresser, jusqu'à ce que ses mains furent plus haut, elle rencontra quelque chose qui ressemblait à des .. cheveux. Finalement, elle cligna des paupières et entrouvrit celles-ci lentement, sortant de son état de bien-être. Elle remarqua qu'au fond de la salle, une bougie à huile était allumée et éclairait faiblement la pièce. Puis, elle porta à nouveau son attention à la chose qui la recouvrait paisiblement. Elle décala légèrement la couverture, pour découvrir un visage qu'elle connaissait bien.

Madara Uchiha, blotti contre elle et profondément endormi.

Alors, son regard s'écarquilla, ses traits se crispèrent et sa bouche se déforma en s'ouvrant exagérément. Elle hurla comme si on venait de la poignarder avec une lame en fusion. Elle s'écarta rapidement des couvertures, qu'elle lui arracha d'ailleurs et se couvrit avec. Elle recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où la lumière brillait nerveusement, dessinant d'étranges ombres sur les murs. Paniquée, elle n'eut pas de mal à activer son Byakugan et détailla la pièce. Il s'agissait bien de Madara, dont les réserves d'énergie spirituelle luisaient faiblement. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsqu'elle s'était mise à crier et était resté dans son état végétatif.

Alors, énervée, elle s'approcha de lui, retira le coussin ou sa tête reposait et se mit à le frapper avec sans retenir ses coups.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Elle hurlait, sans prendre conscience qu'il faisait encore nuit et que des gens dormaient surement encore à cette heure-ci. Rapidement, des pas se firent entendre et enfin, la porte coulissa, dévoilant Takuma, le régent en compagnie d'Izuna. Ils se décomposèrent lorsqu'ils la virent debout, agresser leur frère.

— Que se passe-t-il ici, Princesse ? questionna Izuna.

Puis son regard s'écarquilla, comme s'il venait de voir une apparition surnaturelle.

— Princesse ? Vous vous êtes enfin éveillée ?

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? répéta-t-elle en colère, vous ne voyez donc pas votre frère dans ma couche ? Comment a-t-il osé seulement penser à coucher… avec … conclut-elle difficilement, comme si cette possibilité était inconcevable. C'est indigne, c'est infâme, c'est un scandale ! clama-t-elle.

— D'accord, je crois que je comprends la situation Princesse, mais s'il vous plaît, parlez moins fort ou vous allez ameuter tout le quartier, dit-il en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

— JE HURLE QUAND JE LE SOUHAITE ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez dicter ma conduite ! ajouta-t-elle, ivre de colère. Cet homme se retrouve dans mon lit, au beau milieu de la nuit et c'est moi qui suis à blâmer ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, Princesse. Il répondra de ses actes.

— Je l'exige ! Qu'on décide de sa sentence maintenant !

Izuna ne répondit rien, la mine soucieuse. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Madara se montre aussi insouciant. De plus, son absence de réaction quant aux hurlements de la folle furieuse lui ne disait rien qui vaille, lui qui avait un sommeil si léger et dont la moindre goutte d'eau pouvait perturber. Quelque chose clochait. Il leva le regard vers le régent qui devait éprouver les mêmes interrogations que lui. Madara n'était pas un homme qui se comportait ainsi.

— Comment vous portez vous ? lui demanda-t-il finalement en sortant de ses questionnements.

— Je me porte comme quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir un inconnu dans sa couche, grogna-t-elle en faisant claquer son accent sur sa langue. J'exige que justice soit rendue ! Je ne laisserai pas cela impuni, et je suis prête à me faire justice moi-même si vous ne prenez pas vous-même les choses en main ! tonna-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'une...

Sa tête se mit soudainement à tourner, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Elle s'écroula, et sa tête aurait violemment cognée le sol, si Takuma n'était pas intervenu à temps pour la rattraper. Son regard se porta sur Izuna.

— C'était le seul moyen de faire taire cette hystérique, répliqua-t-il simplement.

L'autre hocha la tête, en accord avec son geste.

Maintenant, il fallait savoir ce que Madara faisait dans son lit. Autant, la jeune femme n'avait pas à ameuter le quartier ainsi, autant son questionnement était légitime. Alors, ils s'approchèrent ensemble du brun, profondément endormi. C'était un sommeil qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais connu. Alors, Takuma lui tapota la joue, en l'appelant, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, puisque ce dernier ne bougeait même pas, se contentant de ronfler bruyamment.

Il fallait le faire sortir de cette pièce et le ramener dans sa chambre. Alors, Izuna le redressa et le hissa sur son dos comme il put, tandis que Takuma s'occupait de la jeune fille. Elle était vêtue du haut de kimono sombre de son frère qu'il prit soin de retirer et de lancer à Izuna qui aurait la charge de revêtir celui-ci sur le dos de son frère. Enfin, il trouva des vêtements féminins avec lesquelles il la revêtit. Il remarqua avec surprise que les saignements avaient cessé, mais ne dit rien. Il remit la jeune fille dans son lit, remonta les couvertures et effaça toutes traces de leur passage.

Enfin, il retrouva ce dernier dans le couloir.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce, cette nuit-là, mais il va de soi que toi et moi, devons garder le silence. Autrement, il se passera la même chose qu'avec toi… Les sanctions sont bien trop lourdes, pour un petit moment de jouissance. Attendons le réveil de Madara pour le questionner sur ses agissements.

Le petit frère hocha simplement la tête, le visage grave. Lorsque Takuma le devança dans le couloir, il baissa son regard brillant de tristesse, se remémorant les douloureux souvenirs qui avait eu lieu il y a un an. A l'extérieur, le boucan de Sukeko avait en effet réveillé les voisins, qui, torches à la main se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Il les avait renvoyés rapidement en disant que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni l'heure pour en parler. Ils verront cela le lendemain matin. Alors, ils s'en allèrent sachant qu'ils pourraient débouler dans le bureau du régent et exiger des réponses.

* * *

Il a fallu que quelques heures pour que Mito Uzumaki soit remise sur pied. Alors, elle avait été convié à la salle de réunion, où les plus grandes figures du clan Senju s'étaient réunies pour l'accueillir. En général, les femmes étaient tenues à l'écart dans ce genre de réunion, mais pas pour les Uzumaki. Ils étaient des membres particuliers et d'honneur pour le clan Senju. De plus, la jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante avait parlé d'un message à transmettre. Alors, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, marchant avec assurance mais quelques difficultés, Hashirama se leva rapidement pour la réceptionner en cas de besoin. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire sincère mais refusa son aide. Elle se devait de montrer une image d'elle forte et indépendante. Alors, son fiancé resta simplement près d'elle afin de prévenir toute chute. Rapidement, les autres membres du clan se levèrent pour la saluer et se fut également le cas de Butsuma lui-même, qui la salua de la tête.

Hashirama l'amena à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée. On avait placé une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient présentés du poisson et un peu de riz. Ils attendirent qu'elle ait pris place avant de s'installer à leur tour. Mito tendit le parchemin scellé qu'elle était chargée d'apporter à l'homme près d'elle. Ce dernier l'apporta à son père, qui venait de s'asseoir en tailleur. Il réceptionna la lettre de ses deux mains et attendit enfin que son fils aîné soit installé avant de l'ouvrir.

Mito qui avait une faim de loup, entreprit de manger timidement alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le présent que tenait le chef de clan. Il retira la ficelle, puis le sceau qui l'avait scellé tout ce temps. Enfin, il déroula le parchemin et le lut d'un œil attentif, quand soudain, son visage se décomposa et l'horreur était parfaitement lisible sur celui-ci. Ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle. Même la jeune femme avait cessé de manger.

Puis Butsuma leva enfin son visage grave et parcourut de son regard noir l'assemblée avant de s'arrêter sur le visage paniqué de Mito.

— De graves choses se passent au village des remous, petite Mito.

— Il est vrai que nous commençons à subir des attaques ennemies…

"Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit précisément", ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Je vois, fit-il simplement, sans changer d'expression.

— De quoi retourne cette lettre, Père ? questionna Tobirama, qui avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son excitation.

Le chef de clan posa simplement son regard sur le visage de son fils sans répondre. Il ne pouvait pas en parler aussi ouvertement. Pas devant elle, en tout cas. Quelle erreur avait-il fait de laisser pénétrer Mito dans cette réunion !

Les épaule en arrière, Butsuma bomba involontairement son buste afin d'adopter une posture plus droite, puis affirma d'une voix ferme :

— On ne parle pas politique devant les femmes !

La mâchoire de Mito faillit en tomber. Elle déglutit difficilement le riz qu'elle mâchait depuis un moment, son visage rouge d'indignation.

— Je peux m'en aller si ma présence vous dérange réellement, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons simplement écourter la réunion et en discuter un autre moment. Prends ton repas tranquillement, l'enjoint-il en se levant. Puis prends du repos.

La seule femme de la pièce fronça les sourcils mécaniquement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— L'assemblé est levée, fit-il simplement en retournant dans ses appartements.

Tous ses hommes présents se levèrent comme un seul homme et le suivirent à l'extérieur, à l'exception de Tobirama et de Hashirama à ses côtés.

— Si Père a refusé de parler devant toi Mito, c'est que tu es directement concernée, remarqua Tobirama.

— Je sais bien ! C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour tout me dire.

Hashirama hocha la tête, puis Tobirama en fit de même, déterminé. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la salle de réunion pour se rendre dans les appartements du chef de clan, afin d'en savoir un peu plus. La jeune femme elle resta un moment figée devant son repas, l'air pensive. Que ne devait-elle pas savoir, au juste ?

* * *

Finalement, l'héritier du clan Uchiha s'était finalement levé, trois heures après l'aube, las. Le soleil était faiblement sorti de l'horizon et luisait timidement en ce temps d'automne. Ses rayons filtraient péniblement à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

" _De ma chambre ?_ _"_ _,_ se questionna-t-il.

Il se releva vivement et détailla les alentours et en effet, il reconnut ses affaires personnelles. Un mal de tête le prit soudainement, ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux et pincer l'arête de son nez un court moment. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il pensa à la jeune fille, avec qui il s'était couché la veille et qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il finit par se lever très lentement de son futon et constata qu'il était anormalement courbaturé. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû s'immobiliser en voyant les murs décorés de fleurs tourner autour de lui. Il lui fallait un bon petit déjeuner, mais avant ça, il devait trouver Izuna et lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé pour l'entraînement matinal.

En sortant de sa chambre, il se trouva nez à nez avec Sukeko qui sortait également de la sienne. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle lui fustigea un regard mauvais, sous-entendant une multitude de reproches, puis retourna dans sa chambre et fit coulisser la porte bruyamment, manquant de la rompre. Au moins, elle avait fini par se réveiller, conclut-il en reprenant son chemin. Etait-ce grâce à l'idée du bain froid ?

Il lui parut mettre une éternité pour se retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement où les combattants avaient déjà commencé. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver Izuna qui s'entraînait au lancer de shurikens. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, il vit que les muscles de son visage était tendu et son regard noir était cerné d'un mauvais sommeil.

— Tu prends ça beaucoup trop au sérieux, mon vieux, l'apostropha-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.

L'autre ne se retourna même pas, mais répliqua néanmoins tout en poursuivant sa besogne :

— Et toi pas assez, mon frère ! Son ton était acerbe, plein de reproches et de mots qu'il se retenait de dire.

Tous les outils de fer atteignaient le centre de leur cible. Pourtant, essoufflé et transpirant de sueur, Izuna, ne cessait pas. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus de shurikens, il allait les décrocher et recommençait sous l'œil hagard de Madara.

— Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas réveillé, afin que l'on transpire ensemble ?

— Parce que habituellement, c'est toi qui le fait ! rétorqua-t-il avec évidence.

— Je sais ! Et je n'ai jamais dormi ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être étais-je très fatigué sans m'en rendre compte… conjectura-t-il.

Après un dernier lancer, Izuna se décida à le regarder dans les yeux et si Madara fut surprit d'y trouver une colère sourde, il ne laissa rien paraître.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu d'humeur aussi chaotique !

— Ce qu'il y a, c'est toi, Madara ! Pourquoi ne prends-tu jamais rien au sérieux ?

— On ne va pas revenir la dessus ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie. J'ai dû dépenser bien trop d'énergie en genjutsu hier, quand nous nous entraînons à …

— Je ne parle pas de ça, le coupa son petit frère, laissant des bribes de sa colère s'échapper malgré l'effort de retenir qu'il s'imposait violemment, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Sukeko, hier soir ?

Madara mit un petit moment à chercher dans ses souvenirs, puis plongea profondément ses prunelles de jais dans les abîmes proches du désespoir de son petit frère.

— As-tu vu dans quel état elle se trouvait hier, dans la journée ? J'ai joué le tout pour le tout et j'ai essayé quelque chose. Elle tremblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire ! Même le médecin était impuissant pour son cas. On n'allait pas la laisser mourir sous nos yeux !

— Alors ? siffla Izuna attendant la suite.

— Alors, ayant constaté que sa température était très élevée, je l'ai simplement placé dans une bassine d'eau froide pour refroidir son corps… Puis, se racla-t-il la gorge, je me suis dit que j'avais sûrement fait une bêtise, alors, je me suis empressé de la réchauffer avec mon corps ! Rien de plus !

Izuna le fixait tellement que Madara fronça les sourcils à son tour. Puis, le petit frère baissa douloureusement ses iris vers le sol. Ses épaules tendues quelques instants plus tôt s'affaissèrent lui donnant un air misérable.

— Sais-tu ce que l'on fait aux personnes qui ne sont pas officiellement unies, mais que l'on retrouve dans le même lit ?

— Je ne le sais que trop bien, mon frère, répondit l'autre. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Et finalement, cela a fonctionné, car Sukeko est réveillée ! finit-il, triomphant.

— Je le sais, nous l'avons vu hier, avant que Takuma ne la plonge dans le sommeil à nouveau.

— Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? questionna le grand frère.

Et après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, Madara soupira longuement et bruyamment.

* * *

La faim tiraillait l'estomac de la princesse, mais elle se résout à rester couchée sur son futon, dont les relents de sang séché embaumaient la pièce d'une odeur pestilentielle. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir dormi une éternité et que les derniers jours avaient été un mauvais cauchemar dont elle s'éveillait douloureusement. Mais non, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle conclut que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas le recroiser ! Surtout pas !

On frappa à la porte, la sortant de ses rêveries.

— Princesse Sukeko ? Je suis Ame.

Le regard mauve de la princesse s'était machinalement dirigé vers la porte où la voix fluette s'était élevée, mais elle ne répondit rien.

Alors la porte coulissa timidement et une jeune fille, de deux ans sa cadette fit irruption dans la chambre, le regard bas et les mains occupées par des linges. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient sombres.

— Qui t'a donné la permission d'entrer ? questionna Sukeko, le ton mauvais.

— Madara-sama, répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans se laisser impressionner par le caractère bien trop connu de la princesse. Je suis à partir de maintenant à votre service.

— Pars ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

— Vous êtes restée en sommeil un très long moment. Permettez-moi de prendre soin de vous, s'il vous plaît. Sitôt que j'en aurais fini, je m'en n'irai jusqu'à ce que vous ayez de nouveau besoin de moi.

Un très long moment passa sans que l'une ou l'autre n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Alors, Sukeko entreprit de se lever une nouvelle fois de son lit et se dirigea vers la jeune Uchiha qui attendait patiemment que cette femme approuve sa venue afin de se mettre au travail. Là, elle la gifla violemment. Ame, surprise, apporta sa main sur sa joue et leva des prunelles argentées sur elle, ne semblant pas comprendre.

— En aucun cas, tu ne m'adresses la parole, si je ne t'ai pas donné la permission avant ! Ai-je été claire ? l'impressionna-t-elle, un pli mauvais sur la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans détourner les yeux, ni même sans crainte sur le visage. Ce qui surprit légèrement Sukeko. Enfin, elle contourna la princesse, et commença par ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'apporter un air neuf dans cette chambre. Puis, elle retira les différents tissus imbibés de liquide autrefois grenat, mais maintenant noirs, pour des draps propres. Elle enroula les tissus souillés entre eux et les déposa près d'elle.

Sukeko eut pour réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil à ses vêtements également tachés. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir ainsi.

— As-tu des vêtements pour moi ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, fit-elle en fouillant dans les différents linges qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Les voici, lui tendit-elle. Si vous désirez prendre une douche, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau de ce pas.

— Tu aurais dû commencer par là ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Je vous demande pardon dans ce cas, s'excusa la jeune fille, qui ramassa les draps sales.

Sur cela, elle quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune fille complètement perdue et désorientée dans la chambre. Ainsi, sa nouvelle vie commençait officiellement ? Un sanglot menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, mais elle le retint de justesse. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle avait accepté son sort.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la grande cuisine, Ame fut surprise d'y trouver le régent, l'héritier ainsi que le cadet. Elle s'inclina profondément sous la surprise et les salua ostensiblement. Ils lui répondirent vaguement, puis reprirent leur conversation, alors qu'elle s'attelait à faire chauffer une grande marmite d'eau.

— La cinglée est toujours éveillée ? questionna Madara.

La jeune fille acquiesça sachant de qui il s'agissait.

— Bien. J'espère qu'elle se montrera plus coopérative à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

— La seule conclusion qui me vient à l'esprit, reprit le régent pour attirer l'attention de l'héritier est qu'elle t'a ponctionner ton chakra. Son brusque réveil n'a rien avoir le fait que tu l'aies plongé dans une bassine d'eau.

— Madara lui lança un regard incrédule. M'aspirer mon chakra ?

— Quoi que cela se tient, réfléchit Izuna et ce n'est pas impossible. Elle était dans un état comateux, je ne dirais pas au bord de la mort, mais très proche. Et elle a guéri miraculeusement. Ca ne peut être que quelque chose qui est en toi… Et te voilà dans un état lessivé, comme si tu avais épuisé ton chakra jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Tu étais, hier soir dans un état spécial, de profond endormissement. Nous n'avons pas réussi à te réveiller. Et je sens que tu as encore besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Il prit à son tour un air pensif, alors que la jeune fille écoutait discrètement leur conversation en regardant les petites bulles d'ébullitions remonter à la surface.

— Tu ne dois plus t'en approcher ! Jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ce que sont vraiment ses pouvoirs !

— Un cadeau empoisonné, conclut Takuma, un pli mauvais déformant ses lèvres. Voilà ce qui nous a été donné ! A cette allure, elle décimera le clan tout entier.

— Calmons-nous, suggéra Izuna. Nous ne savons rien d'elle ! Je ne pense pas que cela fut intentionnel… En a-t-elle elle-même conscience ? Cela s'est passé durant son sommeil je vous rappelle.

— Il faut la garder à l'œil, approuva Madara. On compte sur toi, Ame.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et approuva en s'inclinant.

— Note tout ce que tu peux sur elle et rapporte-le nous.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. La casserole en ébullition, elle la prit et monta à l'étage avec. Mais, la voix d'Izuna qui retentit dans celui-ci se fit entendre et elle se tourna légèrement, ne voulant pas se brûler. Il monta quelques marches mais resta à bonne distance de sa congénère.

— Heu.. je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis, balbutia-t-il.

— Bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant de sans aller dans la chambre de la princesse.

Izuna ne fit rien pour la retenir. Son regard se troubla légèrement. Il respira un grand coup, avant de retourner près de son frère.

La jeune fille frappa de nouveau à la porte coulissante puis l'ouvrit sans y être invitée. Rapidement, elle referma la porte derrière elle, la respiration bruyante et haletante. La princesse, qui n'avait pas bougée remarqua son trouble, mais détourna les yeux.

— C'est pour aujourd'hui ce bain ? questionna-t-elle froidement.

L'autre s'activa et versa le contenu de la casserole dans la petite bassine d'eau qui avait servi la veille. Puis, elle ajouta de l'eau de froide.

Sukeko la suivit et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son bain, elle faillit frapper à nouveau la malheureuse, mais se retient de justesse. Elle était lasse et voulait se décrasser. Alors, elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau tiède sommant la jeune fille de la laver. Cette dernière s'exécuta, sans même émettre un son. Délicatement, elle prit de quoi redresser la princesse et se saisit avec une infinie délicatesse de son bras. Là, elle passa la fleur sur la peau laiteuse de la princesse, versant de douloureuses larmes.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Face à la tristesse manifeste de la jeune fille, Sukeko ne put s'empêcher de la regarder verser ses perles d'eau salée en s'interrogeant. De son autre main, elle recueillit de son doigt une goutte qui avait fini de cheminer le long des joues rougies de la jeune fille et qui menaçait de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et la lécha. Ame se figea face à ce geste qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle venait de laper sa larme ? Mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffi à la jeune princesse, qui maintenant, vint recueillir le visage de la jeune fille dans les paumes de ses mains et lécha du bout de sa langue, comme si cela était le plus naturel au monde, ses joues pleines de sillons de larmes.

— Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

— J'en aime le goût.

Les prunelles bleues de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu soudainement mise à pleurer ?

— A cause de lui, fit-elle simplement. Puis, en se remémorant les paroles du groupe, elle retira soudainement les mains de la princesse qui fut surprise et la dévisagea. Une douleur passa furtivement sur les iris dépourvus de pupille de la jeune femme mais se ressaisit rapidement et ordonna :

— Lave-moi !

* * *

— Alors, s'impatienta Mito, resserrant sa paume contre la main fraîche de Hashirama.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ? Alors que nous nous promenons tranquillement dans cette belle forêt ?

En effet, maintenant sur pied, Mito avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie dans un premier temps, puis de la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté en attendant son union avec le Senju. Elle inspira ostensiblement l'air faisant gonfler ses poumons de cet air automnal de terre humide ainsi que de feuilles mortes. La nature était colorée de feuilles de toutes les couleurs, allant du classique vert, à l'ocre à l'auburn mais également au noir. Le ciel gris ne laissait filtrer que de temps en temps, les rayons du soleil. Enfin, elle expira avec la même intensité puis rouvrit les yeux et déclara :

— C'est profité. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout, fit-elle d'un ton ou la supplique n'était pas loin.

— Tu es trop pressée, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Je t'écoute beaucoup, finit-elle par lui dire, visiblement agacée. Cela fait trois jours que tu me fais poiroter ainsi.

Dans un soupir, il lâcha :

— Ton clan demande de l'aide !

Elle le dévisagea, déçue.

— Ce n'est pas un scoop ! Mais encore ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui a secoué Butsuma.

— La situation est extrêmement critique. Plus que ce que tu imagines. Ils ont besoin de renforts dans l'immédiat…

Il la tira à lui pour la rapprocher d'avantage de lui et plongea ses iris sombres dans son regard ciel.

— Je dois également y aller, souffla-t-il à son oreille, comme si le fait de devoir la quitter lui était douloureux.

Elle ne comprit pas sa soudaine étreinte, mais à son tour, elle passa les mains dans son dos et chuchota :

— Pourquoi es-tu si peiné ? Je viendrai avec vous. Je serai à tes côtés.

A la fin de ses mots, elle le sentit se tendre et la serrer davantage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ?

— On part quand ? questionna-t-elle toujours lovée dans ses bras.

— Nous nous en irons bientôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, une rapide cérémonie avait été organisée, car le départ à la guerre était imminent. Seuls les membres les plus importants du clan étaient présents. Deux témoins pour l'homme deux autres pour la femme, qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même choisi. Ils se jurèrent fidélité, puis ils s'en allèrent dans la chambre nuptiale.

Mito détailla la pièce. Un grand futon trônait au centre de la pièce, légèrement éclairée par quelques lampes à huile. Dans sa contemplation, elle sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille, un torse aux muscles saillants couvrir ses épaules puis deux lèvres caresser le haut de sa tête. Elle se tourna et rencontra un regard brillant et sérieux. Un regard qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Qu'est-ce ce qui allait éminemment se produire dans quelques instants qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il attendait qu'elle esquisse le premier geste qui allait donner le départ à cette douce nuit. Alors, elle embrassa ses lèvres chastement, à quoi il répondit timidement dans un premier temps, puis plus prestement. Le moment était enfin venu.

Ils se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers le lit, où il la fit s'allonger, sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses muscles trembler lorsqu'il s'appuya légèrement sur elle, appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Il quitta finalement sa bouche pour déposer sur son cou mille baisers, descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit que le passage était obstrué par les délicates mains de Mito, figées sur sa poitrine.

Il remonta alors le visage et aperçu le visage de la jeune femme plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés, si tu ne veux pas.

— Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne pensais pas que tout cela irait aussi vite… La cérémonie de mariage… Notre départ à la guerre…

— Je comprends et je ressens la même chose. Alors, dit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête. Nous devons profiter de ce moment de calme tant que nous le pouvons encore.

Il reprit ses délicieuses caresses et baisa chacune de ses mains plusieurs fois avant de les écarter légèrement. Il embrassa alors la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme, faisant lentement glisser son kimono le long de ses épaules. La respiration de Mito se fit soudainement plus forte, plus haletante. Etait-ce le désir qui montait peu à peu en elle, ou bien le frisson de se savoir bientôt nue ? La sentant se crisper, il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, et retrouva sa bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement, prenant toujours appui sur l'une de ses mains et caressant de l'autre, le corps chaud de la jeune fille qui tressaillait lorsque celles-ci se firent plus précises et taquinaient le bas de son ventre. Là, il écarta légèrement ses cuisses, de sorte qui sa main puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité.

Mito serra intuitivement les jambes et resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsque les doigts habiles de Hashirama touchèrent timidement son entrejambe, elle trembla légèrement tout en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il cesse et l'entendre à son tour souffler contrer sa bouche l'excitait davantage. Bientôt, ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants et sa pression sur les épaules de son amant plus forte. Ça venait, ça montait. Hésitant dans un premier temps, puis passionnément. L'une de ses mains vint agripper la chevelure du jeune homme. La jouissance la figea dans les bras du Senju, pendant quelques instants, légèrement cambrée vers l'avant. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

Toujours agrippée au Senju, celui-ci lui caressa simplement les cheveux et sourit, ému.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il de demander.

Elle acquiesça, sans pouvoir verbaliser l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

Alors, il se coucha près d'elle en remontant les couvertures sur leur corps.

— C'est tout ? … Je veux dire nous avons fini ? balbutia-t-elle.

Stupéfait dans un premier temps, il rit de contenance.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous arrêter là, lui souffla-t-il, en se redressant sur elle.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bégaya-t-elle. Et… et toi alors ?

Il souffla en se laissant aller sur le dos, tout en barrant de l'une de ses mains son visage rouge d'embarras.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne vais pas me mettre en toi, alors que nous découvrons tout juste les plaisirs de la chair, justifia-t-il.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, mais ne fut pas convaincue par sa réponse.

— Essayons de dormir un peu, conclu-t-il en pressant son bassin contre son corps.

A l'aube, lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil se manifestèrent dans la lumière pourpre du ciel, elle chercha de la main le corps chaud du jeune homme. Stupéfaite, elle se releva vivement et le chercha partout dans la chambre encore sombre.

Alors, elle poussa un hurlement rauque dont elle ne se savait pas capable et sortit en larmes dans la cour du village.

Hashirama était parti à la guerre.

Sans elle.

* * *

 **Note** : Le prochain chapitre qui sortira concernera la dernière génération, à savoir celle de Naruto. Mais quand est toute la question - -'


	6. Malediction du Sang I

Hey ! Je suis déjà de retour ahah !

Comme convenu, voici le premier chapitre de la dernière génération dont le titre se nomme _**"La Malédiction du Sang".**_ Cela marque une rupture volontaire et brusque avec la première génération. Donc, ce n'est pas la suite directe du précédent chapitre, qui je le rappelle était le chapitre 5 de " **Pacte de Sang** ". Vous me suivez toujours ?

 **Disclaimer** : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi !

 **Beta :** Thank you **Yasei no Aijin** pour ta correction !

Merci à **Alwaysinmyheart51** et **Juiceandcookies** pour vos commentaires.

J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre de la dernière génération vous plaira.

* * *

 _La malédiction du sang I : Retour au bercail_

Comme tous les jours, Hinata sortait de sa séance d'entraînement complètement épuisée. Elle attendait d'être seule, pour s'adosser puis glisser le long des murs au-delà des regards indiscrets. Des torrents de sueur glissaient le long de son visage, comme si on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau pour la rafraîchir. Le visage tourné vers le plafond blanc, elle essayait de retrouver une respiration calme en inspirant soigneusement de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur renvoyer violemment par pulsions, le sang vers ses organes vitaux afin de les oxygéner correctement. Ses poumons lui étaient si douloureux qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on les lui pressait à mains nues et avec une force inouïe. Haletante, elle finit par ne plus le supporter et s'écroula sur le sol, la main lui barrant le visage.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état.

À quoi tous ces entraînements rimaient-ils au juste ? Ah oui, elle était l'héritière du clan Hyûga et, en tant que telle, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur de sa future fonction. Mais, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle s'en savait incapable. À la différence des autres membres de son clan, elle était née avec une constitution beaucoup trop fragile pour que l'on puisse l'assimiler au vigoureux clan Hyûga. C'est pourquoi son père redoublait l'intensité de ses entraînements en exigeant qu'elle travaille beaucoup plus que les autres. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle pourrait rattraper son retard. Mais du point de vue de la jeune fille, il s'agissait d'un retard injustement hérité d'un mauvais gène. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un manque de volonté, mais d'un manque de constitution physique pour lequel elle ne pouvait rien.

Hinata finit par se relever pour s'adosser au mur, et retira l'élastique qui emprisonnait ses longs cheveux à la couleur particulière. Elle avait enfin retrouvé une respiration normale. Et puis, il y a avait cette douleur insupportable qui lui compressait le ventre depuis des semaines maintenant. Elle n'en trouvait pas l'origine. Et après avoir consulté plusieurs médecins, ils avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ses premières règles qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Mais voilà, cela faisait au moins deux bons mois que la douleur était présente et pire, elle s'amplifiait au fil des jours. Elle avait préféré le garder pour elle, afin de ne pas déranger un autre éventuel professionnel.

On lui avait évidemment fait subir toute une série d'examens, tous surpris qu'elle ne soit pas encore réglée à un âge aussi avancé. Les résultats n'avaient rien révélé de particulier. Sa taille, son poids, le développement de sa poitrine étaient tout à fait normaux et les échographies ont démontré que ses organes génitaux étaient parfaitement fonctionnels. Il fallait seulement patienter et attendre l'écoulement sanguin qui se fera rapidement, car l'endomètre avait déjà commencé à se gorger lentement de sang.

Elle plaça ses deux mains sur son ventre et le regarda un instant. Elle était inquiète. Très inquiète, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était. Est-ce possible qu'elle soit enceinte en réalité ? Elle ricana à cette pensée. Impossible, pour cela il fallait avoir des relations sexuelles, choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentées. Elle en rougissait.

Alors, c'était quoi ?

Finalement, elle se redressa dans un soupir et entreprit de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au dîner, elle constata comme d'habitude qu'ils avaient tous commencé à dîner sans elle. Son père avait la place principale. En face de lui, se trouvait Neji son cousin, à sa droite Hanabi, sa petite sœur. La place vacante se situait à la gauche de Hiashi. C'était la sienne. Après s'être rapidement excusée, elle s'y installa et commença à ingurgiter son repas discrètement.

Personne ne discutait lors des moments de repas. C'était une règle chez les Hyûga alors, lorsque son père se racla la gorge afin de prendre la parole, tous les regards s'étaient instinctivement levés vers lui.

— Il est temps, chers enfants de retourner à Konoha, la terre de nos très chers ancêtres.

Ils avaient quitté le village de Konoha, il y a une dizaine d'années à cause d'un malheureux événement qui s'était produit, mais dont Hinata ne gardait aucun souvenir. Konoha était un village qui se situait dans "le monde caché" dans lequel la magie et les créatures merveilleuses étaient monnaie courante et existaient réellement. Ici, à Tokyo dans cette ville qui était dépourvue de pouvoirs spirituels, ils ne pouvaient montrer de quoi les Hyûga étaient réellement capables. À Konoha, ils retrouveront leur place et leur rang auprès des habitants.

Hinata avait acquiescé les parole de son paternel, mais rapidement, un sourire timide apparut sur son visage alors que dans son esprit germait le visage chaleureux et les grands yeux bleus d'un petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui une seule journée durant les dix années que sa famille avait passées au Japon.

— J'ai déjà commencé à entreprendre les mesures de déménagement. Demain sera votre dernier jour de classe. Profitez-en pour saluer vos camarades convenablement.

— Oui, père, répondit Hanabi qui recommença à manger.

Cela allait lui faire beaucoup de changement. Elle allait devoir recommencer dans son école à Konoha, ce qu'elle avait accompli ici, à savoir devenir la reine de son collège. On la respectait et lui cédait tout. Elle soupira. Cela allait lui prendre du temps pour se hisser de nouveau à la tête de sa nouvelle école.

Neji lui, hocha simplement la tête sans répondre. Cela lui était égal et ça n'allait rien changer à sa vie.

Hinata approcha du riz à ses lèvres avant de les ouvrir et de laisser passer cette nourriture qui allait calmer sa faim et l'aider à retrouver des forces. Cette annonce était comme une bénédiction pour elle. Enfin, elle allait quitter ce lycée qui la rendait de plus en plus malheureuse. Elle ne supportait pas ces gens. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Ils le lui ont bien fait comprendre en la traitant de monstre, notamment à cause de la forme particulière de ses iris dépourvus de pupilles. Elle n'avait jamais su comment se défendre face à eux, alors, elle les laissait l'offenser gratuitement.

Soupirant discrètement, elle chassa ces pensées négatives et se remit à songer de _lui._

" _Naruto"_

Hinata piqua un fard à la perspective d'y retourner. Elle avait laissé tous ses amis d'enfance là-bas et à la pensée de le retrouver, elle rougit de plus belle. Pourvu qu'il ne l'eût pas oubliée après toutes ces années et qu'il y habitait encore. Elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir très flou de lui. Des yeux azur et pétillants et une touffe blonde. Elle se souvint qu'ils étaient plutôt bons amis. Il la protégeait des autres enfants ainsi que des autres créatures qui lui voulaient du mal. À chaque fois, il n'hésitait pas à prendre les coups à sa place. À cause de sa timidité, elle ne savait pas comment le remercier correctement, alors, elle lui offrait à chaque fois un petit baume afin qu'il panse ses blessures avec.

— C'est assez soudain, j'en ai conscience, mais le moment approche...

Hinata sortit de sa rêverie.

— De quel "moment" était-il question ?

Il leva ses yeux vers elle.

— Cela te concerne, Hinata.

Sa main tressaillit, mais elle chercha à cacher son émotion le plus discrètement possible. La voix avec laquelle son père parlait était tellement sourde qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Il n'était pas particulièrement loquace. Son visage était habituellement dur, mais elle trouva que ses traits étaient plus creusés qu'à l'accoutumée. Est-ce elle qui lui causait autant de soucis ?

— En quoi suis-je concernée ? questionna-t-elle, la voix faible.

— Un pacte a été établi entre le clan Hyûga et le clan Uchiha il y a plusieurs années… Et nous y retournons pour l'honorer.

Alors qu'elle retenait son souffle, il n'en dit pas plus.

— Je ne comprends pas bien… De quoi il est question...

— Nous en discuterons en privé. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas à table.

Hinata respectait énormément son père, mais s'il avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez lui c'était bien cette manière de faire des mystères pour rien. Elle se résigna comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience, en attendant de que monsieur Hyûga décide de lui parler. Et cela pouvait prendre des jours avant qu'elle ne reçoive une convocation officielle à son bureau.

Les filles pénétrèrent dans leur chambre aux tons roses pastel et gris afin de se coucher. Elles avaient toujours partagé la même chambre, ici à Tokyo, alors que dans leur grand domaine de Konoha, Hinata avait sa chambre pour elle. En se mettant au lit, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves pour Hanabi. Hinata ne cessait de faire des cauchemars depuis toute petite et l'idée de se rendre au pays des songes la terrifiait.

Elle se leva plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, se prépara tranquillement en attachant soigneusement ses longs cheveux sombres en une queue haute et brossa sa frange devant le grand miroir de sa salle de bains. Elle finit par épousseter son uniforme couleur marine, puis quitta la pièce ainsi que sa chambre en récupérant son sac à dos qui traînait près de la porte.

Dans la salle à manger, sa famille s'était attablée en silence et prenait son petit déjeuner dans la même ambiance. Elle se joint à eux, avala son repas et ils s'en allèrent tous en même temps. La jeune fille prenait un peu de distance lorsqu'il traversait la petite cour qui menait à la rue. Elle les laissait prendre un peu d'avance comme chaque matin, avant de quitter son chez elle. Elle posait deux genoux au sol, frottait ses mains sur la terre encore un peu humide et les passait rapidement sur son visage afin de n'y laisser aucune trace. C'était une habitude qu'elle faisait depuis très longtemps sans savoir comment cela avait commencé. Elle espérait simplement que cela la protégerait des monstres.

Elle courut pour les rejoindre, mais marcha derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux passages piétons. Seule Hinata était aux aguets et guettait le danger qui pouvait venir de nulle part comme de partout. Elle scrutait la moindre personne qui avait le malheur de la toucher en s'écartant raisonnablement.

Rien à signaler.

Ils n'avaient pas encore détecté sa présence. Elle reprit sa marche un peu plus sereinement.

On l'avait toujours qualifiée comme étant une personne maladroite, ne faisant jamais attention à elle, ou ne prenant pas soin de ses affaires. Hormis le fait que les objets avaient le don de tomber ou de se briser près d'elle, on le surprenait parfois à parler toute seule. Sinon, elle se considérait comme une personne normale. Non, elle n'était pas atteinte de schizophrénie, mais elle était persuadée de voir des choses que les autres étaient incapables de voir, et cela, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à l'âge où l'on commençait à posséder des amies imaginaires pour pallier à la solitude, mais pour elle, cela ne s'est jamais arrêté.

Neji fut le premier à les quitter. Il les salua puis prit le premier carrefour. Enfin, Hanabi quitta sa sœur lorsqu'elle vit ses amies se rendant également au collège.

— Fait attention à toi, lui dit sa grande sœur qui vit Hanabi agiter son bras en sa direction l'air de dire "ne t'en fais pas pour moi".

* * *

Elle arriva à son établissement à bout de souffle et en nage. Elle avait dit prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu une étrange silhouette la suivre de loin. Hors d'haleine, elle avait couru n'importe où, sans faire attention, prenant ainsi un détour. Elle entra dans sa salle de classe, pil au moment où le professeur la rejoignait.

— Ah Hinata, comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris la nouvelle concernant ton déménagement ce matin. Ton père a appelé. C'est si soudain, mais je suppose que tu dois être la plus embêtée par cette nouvelle ?

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse, la devança et entra dans la salle. Elle était encore à bout de souffle et prit le même chemin que lui en se tenant la côte droite. Un horrible point de côté la lançait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, le professeur demandait le silence. Il lui sourit et lui demanda d'approcher près du bureau.

— Asseyez-vous en silence. Hinata a une chose importante à vous dire.

Abasourdie, elle dévisagea son professeur, qui lui souriait toujours. Quel genre de sourire est-ce cela ? Est-ce qu'il la narguait ? Alors, elle prit une bruyante inspiration, tandis que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Hinata faisait un discours.

— Je voulais simplement vous dire que je vais m'en aller de cet établissement et déménager.

Aucune réaction dans la salle. Juste des regards interloqués. En quoi cette information était importante et pertinente pour eux ? Elle faisait partie des meubles de cette salle de classe. Même le squelette avait plus de présence et de charisme qu'elle.

— Voilà, cela est dit. On te souhaite quand même bon courage. Tu peux maintenant retourner à ta place.

Elle baissa la tête et s'avança vers sa place qui se situait près de la fenêtre, rouge de honte. En passant dans les rangs, elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et inévitablement, chuta au sol. Il ne manquait plus que cela, se réprima-t-elle. Évidemment, des rires fusèrent dans la classe. Comment pouvait-elle tomber, alors qu'il n'y avait rien au sol et que ses lacets étaient parfaitement attachés ?

Elle passa la matinée, la tête sur la table, les bras croisés sur le visage à se cacher. Elle s'était même endormie un moment. Les professeurs l'avaient laissé faire, pensant qu'elle était malade. À la pause déjeuner, elle ne mangeait jamais, de peur qu'une catastrophe ne vienne gâcher son repas et ainsi, son heure de déjeuner. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle resterait dans la salle. Il lui était déjà arrivé de manger sur le toit, mais ayant failli passer par-dessus bord une fois, elle préférait maintenant s'abstenir.

Elle avait tourné sa tête en direction de la fenêtre et songeait, en parcourant le ciel gris en ce début d'automne. Il ne lui restait plus que trois heures à tenir, avant de quitter définitivement ce lycée puant de méchanceté. Elle devait tenir le coup.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention à sa table, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'on la regardait. Alors, elle tourna le visage vers la droite et vit que ses camarades ne faisaient absolument pas attention à elle. Ils déjeunaient et riaient en groupe. Son attention se reporta sur la petite créature sombre aux yeux vermeils et ailée qui n'esquissait aucun geste.

Comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ?

Il ressemblait à un oiseau noir au très long bec, une sorte de mélange de corbeau avec autre chose… Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était le faite qu'il était vêtu d'un petit kimono blanc. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se détailler l'un et l'autre.

— Le moment est arrivé, lui dit-il finalement, faisant ainsi lâcher à Hinata un cri de stupeur, surprenant toute la classe.

C'est que ça parlait, ce truc !

Sur le moment, elle eut envie de répondre, mais le fait de voir un corbeau habillé et qui parlait, était bien trop ébranlant.

— C'est arrivé ! C'est arrivé ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Nous avons tellement attendu ! Tu es la seule ! Tu es la seule ! Tu es le péché ! Tu es le péché ! Tu es le péché, fit-il d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus agressive, froide et sombre. Le péché ! L'ignoble péché !

— Hey, fit l'une de ses camarades en frappant sur la table. Ça ne va pas ?

Hinata sortit de sa torpeur, haletante et surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda autour d'elle, ébranlée.

Il était parti.

Elle dévisagea sa camarade de classe. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front blanc. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

— Viens avec moi, j'ai un truc à te donner.

Sur cela, elle la devance et quitta la salle sous les yeux de Hinata. La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal, en prenant appui sur la chaise, avant de sortir de la salle à son tour en titubant. Cette apparition lui avait donné des nausées et son ventre lui était si douloureux qu'elle avait envie de hurler de douleur.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? se demanda-t-elle en emboitant le pas à sa camarade. Kumiko, elle s'appelait. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole de l'année.

En entrant dans les toilettes, elle remarqua que trois filles étaient déjà présentes. Elles avaient toutes les mains derrière le dos, cachant quelque chose.

— Ah Hinata, fit faussement celle qui était près du lavabo. Tu vas nous quitter n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on tenait à faire une petite fête pour toi. Une petite fête improvisée… Désolée.

Hinata ne dit rien. Si elle était en état, elle aurait dit des mots gentils, mais ceux-ci étaient restés sur sa langue, impossible de franchir ses lèvres. Néanmoins, elle sourit. Elle était vraiment contente que quelqu'un lui adresse enfin la parole.

— Mets-toi à genoux…

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

— Q-Quoi ?

— À genoux, allez, dépêche-toi, sinon, tu n'auras pas ta surprise.

Perplexe, elle finit par s'exécuter. À peine eut-elle senti le carrelage frais en contact avec ses genoux qu'elle sentit une chose légère et poudreuse se déverser sur ses cheveux. Cela brouilla la pièce un court instant de poussière blanche avant que cela ne se dissipe et qu'un sachet vide de farine ne tombe sur le sol.

Lentement, elle leva ses yeux qui s'étaient posés sur une paire de chaussures noires, dont les chaussettes blanches ressortaient, de longues et interminables jambes, une jupe marine exagérément courte et enfin, un visage plein de de dédain.

Pourquoi ?

— On voulait absolument te faire un gâteau pour ton départ, mais hélas, on a été prévenues trop en retard… Du coup, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce dont cela soit fait sur ta tête ?

Elles se mirent à rire en cœur.

Deux œufs atterrirent enfin sur sa tête puis enfin, elle sentit un liquide se déverse le long de son corps jusqu'au sol. Du lait. On lui balança la bouteille au visage, puis elles s'en allèrent en riant de plus belle, laissant une Hinata complètement sous le choc. Elle était tombée de si haut, qu'elle ne put même pas réagir tout de suite.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, alors, par instinct, elle se glissa dans une cabine et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible.

— Argh, c'est quoi ça ? put-elle entendre. Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Ce n'est que lorsque les cours reprirent qu'elle se décida à se nettoyer, très lentement, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

* * *

— Hinata, père te demande à son bureau.

Elle ne dit rien, alors Hanabi vint la bousculer dans son lit.

— Hinata, répéta-t-elle, je te dis que papa te demande, c'est urgent.

— J'arrive, finit-elle par dire sous l'insistance de sa jeune sœur.

Hanabi leva une épaule et s'en alla. Elle avait accompli sa mission. Maintenant, que Hinata y aille ou pas, ne dépendait plus d'elle. On l'attendait pour sa séance d'entraînement. Séance que Hanabi affectionnait tout particulièrement. Hinata finit par se lever après plusieurs minutes avachie sur son lit. Cet effort était si douloureux qu'elle grogna en arrivant sur ses pas.

Elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du bureau de son père et y arriva avec peine. Elle cogna deux coups à la porte et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne la permission d'entrer. Il était là, assis à son bureau en chêne massif, les bras croisés sur la table et le regard tranchant. Refermant, la porte derrière, elle avança vers lui et prit place avant même d'y être invitée. Son père ne dit rien. Il avait remarqué son état. Depuis quelque temps, elle allait mal. Il semblait que cela était les signes avant-coureurs. Il fallait faire vite.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. On va rentrer à Konoha pour que tu y sois protégée. Une horrible menace pèse sur toi.

Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

— Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme les autres jeunes filles de ton âge, Hinata. Et tu le sais également.

Elle releva vivement le visage vers lui.

— Depuis toute petite, tu as toujours affirmé voir des créatures étranges.

— Tu le savais ?

— Tu ne cessais pas de le crier sur les toits. Au début, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru et j'ai mis cela sur le compte de l'enfance, mais c'est toujours le cas à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais soutenue ?

— Je ne voulais pas alimenter la chose, et je pensais qu'avec le temps, les choses auraient changé... Jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'en effet, tu es une enfant spéciale. Ta capacité à voir des êtres surnaturels, ta fragilité et ce corps frêle. Tu possèdes des similitudes avec jadis d'autres membres du clan Hyûga. On vous appelle _« Tsumiya »_. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose à part que cela ne touche que les femmes …

Il soupira puis reprit :

— Tu es dans une situation qui fait que tu ne peux pas rester au sein de notre clan. Nous avons besoin d'alliés pour te protéger.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre et essayant de faire des liens dans sa tête.

— C'est pourquoi, un pacte a été établi, il y a une centaine d'années, entre les Hyûga et les Uchiha pour votre protection. Tu dois t'unir à un Uchiha ! C'est le seul moyen. J'ai passé un pacte avec Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha, il y a dix-huit ans, malheureusement, ils sont décédés ainsi que tout le clan Uchiha, à part un de leur enfant, Sasuke.

— Quoi ? Attends, ça va trop vite là, je ne comprends pas. Son ventre commençait à la lancer violemment, comme s'il réagissait au nom de "Uchiha".

— Nous avons quitté Konoha, car, suite au massacre du clan Uchiha, la ville a connu une période de troubles. Alors, il a fallu que les choses se calment afin de faire respecter le pacte. Lorsque tu as eu seize ans, nous aurions dû y retourner, mais Sasuke Uchiha a disparu. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas jugé bon de t'en parler avant jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il soupira et lui tendit un courrier. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Celui-ci affirmait qu'un membre de la famille Uchiha avait refait surface et qu'il souhaitait respecter le pacte dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'y avait pas de nom, ni de signature, mais le sceau de cet illustre clan scellait la lettre.

— Il s'agit peut-être d'un mensonge, ou d'un piège… Mais, la manière dont ton corps réagit semble indiquer que tous les signaux convergent vers le fait qu'un Uchiha est bien présent et que le moment est venu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je… Tu… J'ai besoin de me reposer … Papa. Je ne comprends pas. Et si c'est une plaisanterie, je ne suis pas d'humeur, affirma-t-elle en perte de repères. Je veux aller me coucher… Supplia-t-elle presque.

— Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Tu dois t'unir avec cet Uchiha, s'il est. Ainsi, il s'engagera à te protéger. Ma fille, tu ne sais pas quels horribles dangers sont sur le point de te tomber dessus.

— Il y a nécessairement une contrepartie, répliqua-t-elle sans y croire.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Justement, il s'agit de l'union.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais, lorsque cela fut le cas, elle bondit de son siège, la main tenant fermement son ventre.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je dois... porter un enfant pour lui ? C'est ça ?

— Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. J'admets que c'est difficile pour vous, les jeunes de comprendre cela, mais de notre temps, c'était ainsi.

C'était sa justification ? Et puis, elle ne lui demandait pas de lui faire un cours d'histoire sur les sociétés, mais d'être sérieux.

— Je peux essayer de faire passer les choses en douceurs, mais fais-toi à l'idée que ce pacte doit être respecté.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte ? Tu as dit qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme moi, mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

— Il y a des archives, ce n'est pas compliqué à trouver.

— Combien, il y en a eu ? rétorqua-t-elle la colère commençant à monter en elle.

— Tu es la deuxième.

Seulement.

— Mais nous avons de traces très bien répertoriées sur ta précédente. Mais l'exemplaire le plus fiable se trouve dans le domaine du clan Uchiha.

— Ça ne me rassure pas, papa. Je ne veux vraiment pas.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ton destin a été scellé dès l'instant où tu as vu le jour en ce bas monde.

Plus elle regardait son père choquée et plus ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. C'était si irréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension et que tout ce que son père venait de lui dire n'était jamais arrivé.

Silencieusement, elle se leva et entreprit de quitter la pièce.

— Je suis désolé, Hinata. J'aurai aimé que cela ne t'arrive pas. Ta protection est ce qui m'importe le plus.

— Quitte à me vendre.

Plus pourrie que cette journée, tu meurs. Hinata fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui, remonta dans sa chambre, se glissa dans son lit. Elle ne chercha pas le sommeil. Il vint à elle.

 _ **Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de sa fenêtre claquer contre le mur. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Hanabi qui dormait toujours profondément. Au loin, à travers le ciel sombre uniquement illuminé par la quiétude de la lune, elle vit une ombre dont les longues ailes se dessinaient à travers la lumière blanche. Celle-ci vint se poser aux rebords de sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait maintenant que peu d'espace entre eux deux. Elle ne le voyait pas, pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il la regardait. Alors, se sachant en danger, elle se recoucha silencieusement sans cesser de le dévisager. Deux lampes rougeoyantes s'allumèrent en un instant, ce qui accrut sa vigilance. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot et remonta les draps jusqu'à sa tête. Malgré elle sa respiration se fit plus sifflante. Il ne fallait pas paniquer.**_

 _ **Le lit s'affaissa près d'elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent violemment et des larmes vinrent picoter le coin de ses yeux.**_

 _ **Il était tout près.**_

 _ **Elle devait allumer la lumière. Les démons craignaient la lumière. Mais si elle esquissait le moindre geste, il pourrait lui arriver malheur.**_

 _ **Une éternité sembla s'écouler, mais rien de plus ne s'y produisit. Le lit était toujours affaissé dans un coin. Cette silhouette est-elle encore là ?**_

 _ **Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle retira lentement le drap qui lui barrait la vue. L'éclairage de la lune perçait la pénombre et cela lui permettait de distinguer les contours de sa chambre. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait plus personne près de la fenêtre. Redressant sa tête, elle observa le coin du lit en question. Il n'y avait rien. Immédiatement, son regard se tourna vers Hanabi, qui dormait en face de son lit. Tout allait bien.**_

 _ **Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était son imagination qui avait décidé de la taquiner.**_

 _ **Elle s'étala en arrière, contre son oreiller inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, lorsque l'ombre surgit de nouveau de nulle part et l'immobilisa sur son lit. Elle aurait voulu crier, demander de l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, même pas un couinement. Soudain, l'air se faisait également de plus en plus rare. Seule sa vue restait intacte et détaillait cette masse difforme qui s'était établie sur son corps, des pupilles sanglantes et perçantes pour regard. Son corps était totalement paralysé, elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste.**_

 _ **Puis, tout cessa en un instant.**_

 _ **Elle retrouva l'usage de son corps.**_

Hinata sauta de son lit et alluma la lumière. Elle fut surprise de trouver la fenêtre de sa chambre fermée.

Cela ne résumait à rien. Était-ce un cauchemar ?

Elle parcourut la chambre de son regard mauve et constata avec effroi que Hanabi ne se trouvait plus dans lit.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre :D


End file.
